The Inner Flame
by Sextuple Covalent Mo2 Bond
Summary: Spyro, Cynder, and Flame band together to defeat the Dark Army once again, but what twists and turns will unforeseen love and grudge bring? Cynder/Spyro/Flame triangle. What will Ember think of this upon the return to the temple? Reviews appreciated!
1. Prologue: I Don't Wanna Know

**Authors Note: Chapter altered from original form slightly as of 8/24/10.**

**Please refrain from reading this if any of the following apply to you.**

**-You have a problem with malexmale romance. Relationship and love only. I put romance in all my stories.**

**-You don't like my writing style, though I would appreciate the criticism.**

**One more time, note this is a SpyroxFlame story and is rated T for safety. The T rating may include minor suggestive references. Refer to the rating scale if you so desire.**

**Okay, if you don't have a problem, please read on!**

The Inner Flame

Prologue: I Don't Wanna Know

Spyro, alongside Flame, Ember and Cynder, have just defeated Gaul. It was a long an merciful battle, but it's done. Spyro has just hit puberty, his voice is now changing, and he has some very strange feelings, making him feel rather uncomfortable.

Spyro caught himself staring at Flame. "_No, why me? Besides, he's with Ember, I wouldn't even have a chance. Even if it did happen, no one would accept it," _thought Spyro as he looked away from Flame's beautiful body and focused on the trip home.

Once they arrived at the Northern Temple, they walked slowly inside. They reached the Pool of Visions. The Guardians from all four temples were there.

"Everyone, sit down. We have something to tell you…" said Blade, the youngest of all Guardians.

Everyone sat down and prepared for the worst.

"Malefor, the Dark Master has risen from the depths of Convexity. It is up to you to destroy him!" exclaimed Ignitus. He was clearly afraid of what was to come.

"Flame, Ember, Spyro, and Cynder, you are to lead the charge to defeat Malefor. Let nothing stand in your way," said Cyril grimly.

"Where do we start?" asked Flame.

"I would say to head for the swamp, where Spyro was originally born. Kill any of Malefor's Forces you may encounter. Ember, you must stay here, we need your strength here at the Temple," said Terrador, Ember's father.

After a few minutes of grumbling and discontent, she obeyed.

"_Yes, finally! I can get some time alone with Flame, I could tell him how I feel. He wouldn't disown me, we've been friends for years!" _thought Spyro.

"You may begin now, head to the east, right for the swamp. If you encounter Malefor, run. You are not ready to face him yet, it's too dangerous," instructed Ignitus.

The three dragons began walking in direction of the swamp, not looking back.

"May the Ancestors look after you, may they look after us all!" shouted Ignitus as the three dragons faded away.

**A/N: Since this was the prologue, it is short. **

**Please take the time to review me. **


	2. Chapter 1: From the Beginning

**Authors Note: Chapter has been altered from it's original form.**

The Inner Flame

Chapter 1: From the Beginning

Spyro, alongside Cynder and Flame, floated off in search of the swamp to which Spyro was born. After an hour or so of flying, they landed near a large tree with a base as thick as Cynder's body.

"This is it, where I grew up," said Spyro.

"Okay, now, where are these filthy creatures?" asked Flame.

Spyro was lost in thought.

"_He's so cute when he acts tough…"_ thought Spyro.

"Spyro, you okay? Spyro?"

Spyro awoke from his daze to see Flame and Cynder poking at him.

"You okay? You spaced out there…" said Cynder.

"Yeah, I'm fine," replied Spyro.

"Well, okay. Flame found a group of Malefor's Forces down by the pond there. A whole group of dragonflies were surrounded by them," said Cynder.

"Dragonflies? Could they be… MY PARENTS?!?!" shouted Spyro as he dashed towards the pond. A group of three dragonflies were surrounded, one was blue, one was pink, and one was glowing bright yellow.

"That's my family!" exclaimed Spyro. Spyro dashed up to the animals surrounding the dragonflies and released a shot of Earth so powerful that it brought about great movement around the world. They didn't budge. Spyro rose into the air and was instantly surrounded by a large red cloud. It was his Blood Fury. As he rose higher and higher, the red cloud was released, leaving all of Malefor's Forces in a pile, dead. The dragonflies Spyro had grown up to, known, and loved, were safe.

"Mom, Dad, Sparx!" Spyro shouted as he dashed up to meet the only true family he had ever known.

"Hey, Spyro!" they three said in unison, still in some shock from what has happened.

Everyone was overjoyed, being united.

"It's nearing dusk, so you all can sleep here tonight, if you wish. We have room," said Spyro's father.

"Okay. We'll see you in the morning!" the three said in unison as Flame and Cynder went into one bed, Spyro and Sparx in the one next to it.

After about half an hour, Flame and Cynder were done talking. Spyro and Sparx were still awake, wondering what tomorrow would bring. Spyro suddenly got this feeling of guilt. He felt that Sparx had a right to know he liked Flame, perhaps he could help. He decided to tell him.

"Sparx, have you ever had a feeling of love for someone that you know could never be?" asked Spyro.

"Yeah, dragonflies can love too! Why, what has ya down, Spyro?" asked Sparx in a helping tone.

"I… uhh… am c-completely in love with… uhh… someone…" said Spyro nervously.

"Well, Cynder has always wanted you. I should've known…" said Sparx in an assuming tone.

"It's not Cynder!" exclaims Spyro. Sparx let out a quick laugh ad look of surprise before bursting out in laughter.

"Of course it is! Who else could it be anyway?" asked Sparx.

Spyro shuddered. Should he tell Sparx?

"_No, it's too soon," _thought Spyro.

"_I will tell him in time..."_ thought Spyro.

"Sparx, why do you even care? My life is my life, your life is your life. I'm not even sure if it would work, okay?" questioned Spyro.

"Okay, dude! Chill, I'm your brother. If you don't want to tell me now, then don't tell me! I'll find out eventually..." said Sparx.

"I'm sure you will. I promise i would tell you, but it's a little personal, at least for now. I'll tell you soon," said Spyro.

"I'm telling you, every time I see you and Cynder together, she always has a look of lust in her eyes," said Sparx.

"Whatever, just go to sleep!" said Spyro as he threw a small rock at his brother. It missed him, but at least Sparx began to get drowsy.

Spyro and Sparx gave into the darkness of sleep. Sparx didn't dream that night, however, Spyro did.

Spyro dreamt of a large, shining orange dragon alongside Spyro as they fought the valiant forces of Malefor. After every one of the creatures were defeated, the orange dragon turned to show his face. It was… Flame? Spyro was still so unsure of his feelings for Flame.

_"How could the Ancestors frown upon a love this strong if it makes me so happy?"_

Even after thinking this, Spyro trotted up to Flame in his dreams, completely assured that this was what he wanted at the moment. He was certain he wanted Flame to know about his feelings, but Spyro was still unsure on whether or not he was ready to tell Flame, or whether or not Flame was the one dragon he really wanted in life.

"Flame, bud, I have to tell you something," said Spyro.

"Sure, Spyro. What is it?" he asked in his usual, beautiful voice.

Spyro was raging to tell him. It has been a few years now that Spyro has been unsure of his feelings. One thing was certain- he wanted Flame to know. This was it- no turning back.

"Flame, I… I lo…" Spyro was cut short as he woke from the cloud of sleep. He cursed himself, first that he was unable to tell Flame. Secondly, that it was only a dream. Spyro wished he had that kind of courage in real life. Spyro had courage in battle, but when it comes to love, every dragon and dragoness was a little shy.

"_Do I really love him?"_

"_How do I tell him?"_

"_What would happen if I did tell him? _

"_Would everyone hate me?"_

"_Why was I born this way?"_

"_Why do I love him?"_

These questions surged through Spyros' head as he began to tremble. He realized the answers to these questions. Do I really love him? Yes. How do I tell him? Just tell him. What would happen? He might avoid me, or, we might go from super best friends to much much more. Would everyone hate me? I doubt it; I am the savior of light! Why was I born this way? That is a question that can't be answered by any dragon, great or small. Why do I love him? Simple! He's kind, beautiful, loving, protective, loving, cute, sexy, loving, loving…

Spyro felt a rush of blood go to his head. He then realized it was the middle of the night and he gently phased back to sleep. He did not dream of Flame anymore, but instead constantly thought of him. He had a picture of Flame, his secret crush, in his mind always. Spyro mumbled in his sleep.

"I-I dont know!"

"Is this what I want?"

After some time, the mumbling stopped and Spyro drifted back into his haven that was sleep.

**Authors Note: How was it for my first chapter guys? It's probably a little shorter than Jimmy would have made it, but how did I do? Please, Read and Review. Jimmy will write the next Chapter, will probably be posted tomorrow. I will post Chapter 3. Thanks all my readers and reviewers!**


	3. Chapter 2: Why Me?

**A/N: Chapter altered from original form. Please take the time to review me!**

Chapter 2: Why Me?

Spyro awoke from his dreams of Flame. He felt scared and afraid. Yesterday, he almost built up the courage to tell Sparx. It was then that Spyro realized it wasn't time for him to know.

After some thought time, he came to an incredible realization. Maybe he could simply push Flame to the side, maybe he could try to be with Cynder? After trying to come out to Sparx, it really freaked him out.

Spyro, constantly thinking, decided it was worth a try. How could it hurt? The worst thing that could happen would be Cynder rejecting him and Spyro finding it necessary to choose Flame. So far, the only person that knew anything about him loving Flame was Sparx.

Spyro figured, _How hard could it be to love her? I used to, before revealing a different path. Perhaps I will try again…_

Spyro hopped up from his makeshift den and strolled past Flame, not stopping to look as he usually would. Instead, he dashed up to Cynder, falsely observing her beauty.

"H-Hey Cynder," said Spyro.

"Oh, hey Spyro!" said Cynder in her usual excited tone.

Cynder was looking at him with a passionate look in her eyes, one that fell not much short of lust.

Spyro, standing there idly, could not take the pressure Cynder's look was giving him. It was almost the pressure to become straight, just so he could love her and defend her. Spyro knew it wasn't possible. There will always be a part of him that will want to be with Flame.

Spyro shuddered as he realized Sparx was right. Whenever Cynder looked at him, she had a constant, passionate look of lust to her eyes. He couldn't take it anymore.

"I-I'm going to go find Sparx. We'll be leaving soon," said Spyro, slightly disorientated.

"Oh, okay. You… go do that, I'll just be… waiting over here," said Cynder, sounding almost crestfallen.

Before she even finished her sentence, Spyro was off and running towards Sparx' sleeping hole. He arrived with a thud of the ground, waking up Sparx.

"Hey, man, maybe eat a salad every once in a while?" shouted Sparx from his hole.

"We're leaving in a few minutes. Just thought I'd tell you. I have to go talk with Mom and Dad before we do," said Spyro.

"Okay, I'll meet you… wherever," said Sparx, still drowsy.

Spyro raced off to see his parents. They were in a corner of the swamp, talking.

"Hi, Mom! Hi, Dad! It's been a while…" said Spyro. After hearing this, his father left the den.

"Yes, yes it certainly has. Looks like you've been happy, found your love…" said Spyros' mother.

"Yeah, I've been happy. Wait, what did you say?" asked Spyro.

"It's that orange dragon, Flame, did you call him? At least your happy, Spyro," said Spyros' mother.

Spyro was in shock. How could his parent know? No, surely it wasn't possible.

"W-What?" asked Spyro.

"Oh, Spyro! Don't pretend like we don't know! You haven't had your eyes off of him since you arrived!" exclaimed Spyros' mother.

Spyro let out a loud sigh. This was the hardest thing he ever had to do in his life. He still remained adamant that this was not the time to tell anyone, yet his family had to intervene.

"You guys intervene in everything, you can't even let me chase after someone without getting involved…" said Spyro, ending on a sharp note.

"Your father doesn't really like it, but don't worry, he'll come around eventually," said Spyros' mother.

"W-What? My own father, one of the living beings that raised me doesn't even accept me?" said Spyro. A small tear began to work its way down Spyros' cheek.

"Well, he just… wasn't prepared for this, and…" She was cut short as Spyro ran off.

Spyro was running towards a quiet spot in the swamp. The one place he found any alone time and comfort was a secluded corner of the swamp, overhanging with moss. No one would see him here, it was perfect! Spyro looked over his shoulders, making sure no one would see him. As no one was near him, he entered the mossy area and sat down, still sobbing.

"_How terrible, my own father doesn't even accept me,"_

"_If father doesn't accept me, what makes me think Sparx would?"_

"_If my family doesn't totally understand, how will Flame?"_

These thoughts trickled through his mind as he lay there, still sobbing.

"_I was far from ready to tell my family. I wont tell anyone for a long, long time,"_

"_Why do I even feel this way?"_

"_What's wrong with me?"_

"_At the very least, I could try to be straight. I'll try going out with Cynder. But, then, that would drive Flame further and further away from me,"_

These thoughts raced through his mind. For the first time in his life, Spyro didn't know what to do. If he went out with Cynder only as a cover-up, it would break her heart _and_ drive Flame further away. If he went out with no one and told no one, this wouldn't really hurt Cynder, and he would have time to get closer with Flame.

After several pain-staking minutes of thinking and arguing back-and-forth in his mind, Spyro reached a decision. He chose to simply go out with no one, struggle with his feelings for Flame, and move on until it was possible to tell some people. Sure, it would hurt, but what other choice did he have? Sure, he could pretend to be straight and crush people along the way, and this would simply drive Flame more and more further away.

It was almost sunhigh. It would be time to leave in a few minutes now. Spyro emerged from the drippy, mossy cave to head back home, to prepare for the battles that lie ahead of him: The battle against Malefor's Forces and the battle with his feelings for Flame.

"_Bring it on. I can deal with Malefor, so long as my hope of being with Flame stays alive. He's like my inner Flame, driving me to complete the impenetrable task ahead…"_

**A/N: So what does everyone think? Please Read and Review. Like how I incorporated the title into the story? Can't stress this enough, take some time to review me!**


	4. Chapter 3: Wondering

**A/N: Chapter altered from original form. Please take the time to review me!**

The Inner Flame

Chapter 3: Wondering

Spyro emerged from his mossy cave just a few minutes ago. Afterwards, he gathered enough self-control to meet Cynder and Flame to begin the true part of their journey to destroy Malefor's Forces. He trotted up to them, ready to go.

Spyro shuddered silently as Flame stared at him as he walked by. Cynder had her regular, passionate look of lust n her eyes.

"So, shouldn't we be leaving about now?" asked Spyro.

Flame and Cynder snapped out of their false reality.

"Uhh… yes. Don't we need Sparx?" asked Flame.

"Yeah… he's over… there… I'll go get him," said Spyro. He was always a little uneasy around Flame, unsure of what his feelings really meant.

"_Could it just be loyalty to him because of friendship, or could it be so much more?" _thought Spyro, deep in thought as he walked over to fetch Sparx.

Sparx was behind his parents, still in his sleeping hole. Spyro didn't even speak to them as he walked by them to wake up Sparx. He shook the ground with each step he took, gradually getting angrier. His own parents couldn't even let him live his own, private life. They had to intrude and weasel their way into finding out he liked Flame. That was his own business, and he would have told his parents when the time was right.

Sparx heard the rumbling footsteps as Spyro crashed through the tough terrain.

"Sparx, it's time to go!" Spyro said in a very aggravated tone.

"Okay, God. What's your problem today?" asked Sparx in his usual, derogatory tone.

"It's… nothing. I'll tell you later, let's just… go," said Spyro in a shaky voice. Spyro was almost ready to burst tears. Yes, it was terrible his family couldn't accept him for who he was, but Spyro was more concerned with how Flame will react. Now that Spyro would no longer be around his parents, he could gradually get closer to Flame, get to know him better. _Then_ he could tell if it was just loyalty to friendship or love. It would surely take time. Even if it was loyalty to friendship, Spyro would still tell him.

"_Why shouldn't he know? If its just loyalty, he still has a right to know how he's so compassionate, lovable, sweet, sexy…"_

Spyro drifted off into his thoughts. To him, Flame was anything and everything; the only thing that really mattered in his life. Spyro was still dazed as him and Sparx were walking toward Flame and Cynder, where they would leave. He wasn't paying attention and walked right into the large trunk of a great old oak.

He fell to the ground with a thud. He could hear Sparx laughing maniacally. Oh, how he wanted to get up and throw him like a baseball. After a few seconds of lying on the ground, he got up. Sparx was still laughing hysterically. Spyro walked up behind him, as Sparxs' eyes were closed due to laughing so hard. Spyro took Sparx in his arms and tightened him into a ball. He threw the Sparx-ball into the base of the tree. Spyro was now laughing as Sparx was on the ground.

After Sparx got up and Spyro was done laughing, they finally reached Flame and Cynder.

"Ready to go?" asked Cynder.

"Yeah, we've been waiting forever!" exclaimed Flame in his usual, sexy voice.

Hearing Flame's voice made him a little shaky. Even though he was unsure about his feelings, he knew this; hearing Flame's voice and just being next to Flame made him feel protected, like nothing could go wrong.

Spyro finally replied in his shaky voice.

"Uhh… sure, let's go everybody!" said Spyro. Spyro began walking into the darker areas of the swamp, followed by Sparx, Flame and Cynder. After some time, they reached a large boarded-over cave.

Spyro trotted up to it and jumped into the air, using a Horn Dive to bust through the wood. It was then that several apes, controlled by Malefor, jumped out of the cave and got into an attack stance.

Spyro lunged for the first ape he could see, using his powers of Fire to wipe them out slowly. He noticed Cynder far away, blasting the apes with Shadow Claws. Flame wasn't far away from Spyro, and was using a Comet Dash to blaze through waves of the horrendous enemies, killing three at a time.

After all of the apes were seemingly defeated, Spyro, Cynder and Flame were all drained of energy. It was a group of over two hundred apes that they killed. Just when it seemed like it was over, a group of about one hundred apes surged through the wood that was plastering the nearby door.

"Everyone, Furies, on three!" exclaimed Flame.

"One,"

"Two,"  
"Three!"

At this moment, all three dragons rose into the air. Sparx, in the midst of all of this, flew away and hid between a group of rocks not far from the battle scene. Spyro, Cynder, and Flame released their Furies at the same time.

Spyros was a cloud of gray that released several balls of yellow energy, before fading and exploding into one large yellow beam. Cynders was a cloud of black smoke that seemed to fade around all of the enemies. Out of the smoke came rows and rows of claws, bringing utter destruction. Flames was a large orange cloud of energy that worked its way up to the sky. It gathered together and rushed toward the ground, exploding like a large, orange meteor.

Spyro was already finished with his Fury while he watched Flames. Spyro was lost in thought.

"_Wow, he is so strong. He looks so cute when he tries to act tough, but this is an entirely different thing. I love that dragon,"_ thought Spyro.

Spyro was almost falling apart over his love for Flame, whether it be love as friendship or romantic love, Flame needed to know.

_"I will tell him in time… Only in my own time…" _thought Spyro as Cynder and Flame finished their Furies and walked back over to Spyro.

"Wait, where's Sparx?" asked Flame.

At that moment, Sparx emerged from the rocks, like a dog with its tail between its legs. He was humiliated for hiding. Sparx rejoined the group.

"Okay, let's keep going!" announced Cynder.

**A/N: How was it everybody? I won't know unless you review me!**


	5. Chapter 4: Moving On

**A/N: I finally figured out the titles of the will-be sequels to this fic. Thanks to ****Centrifugal Convexity**** for these titles!  
Book II: Love Burning Like a Flame**

**Book III: The Eternal Flame**

**Anyways, please review me! Help me improve as an author!**

The Inner Flame

Chapter 4: Moving On

Spyro, Cynder and Flame had just finished eliminating over three hundred apes of Malefor's Forces. They had to use all three of their combined furies, but were able to fend them off. After that, they have found Sparx who took shelter between a group of small rocks. They are moving on, nearing the end of the swamp.

"Ugh, finally! I can't wait until we're out of here!" said Flame.

Spyro and Cynder agreed, but for totally different reasons. Spyro wished to get away from his unsupportive father, while Cynder wanted to continue on to defeat Malefor. Of course, this was the prime objective of all of the dragons, but they would do it each in their own unique way and style. After several heart-throbbing battles with trace amounts of apes under Malefor's control, they reached the end of the swamp.

They noticed the twinkle of a strange purple light ahead. It was dark, and Spyro could barely see Cynder. They followed it, wondering what mystical realm lies ahead.

After walking through the strange purple light and waltzing in on a forest, Spyro looked around. Flame and Cynder were in fear, unsure of where they were.

After looking around for a few minutes, Spyro came to a conclusion based n the purple tint to the world and the numerous flying creatures that were possessed by Malefor.

"It's the Dragon Realm Forest. I remember this place, it's like a maze. To leave, we must seek out Hunter near the Enchanted Forest. The flying creatures will stand in our way," said Spyro. He was indeed correct. The group walked into the first bunch of trees that they could see. After walking towards the center of this area, they stopped suddenly.

"What's that noise? I'm not feeling too good about this place…" said Flame. At that moment, several flying creatures imploded from the ground and rose into the air, firing off yellow pellets at them. Spyro jumped into the air, aiming at the first one he saw. He clawed at it several times before using his large, orange horns to knock him to the ground. He killed the creature with a swift claw to the throat. Nearby, Cynder and Flame were double-teaming one small grublin. As soon as it died, they moved on to the next, and so on. Spyro, busy watching Cynder and Flame fight, was not aware of what was about to happen.

Within a heartbeat, Spyro was surrounded by a group of ten grublins. As soon as the first one cast a claw to his back, Spyro turned around and fired off several shots of Earth, mixed in with his Ice abilities. This froze the enemies, then shattered them. After four waves of this, there was only one grublin left. Spyro used a Comet Dash to finish him off quickly. After all of the grublins in this area were finished off, Spyro, Cynder and Flame moved on through the trees.  
After a few minutes of valiantly marching through the trees of the forest, Spyro, Cynder and Flame came across a chest with a pawmark on it. It looked like a scanner, and it was marked "Flameous" on the top.

"Flameous? He was… my father," said Flame.

"Perhaps there is something inside?" asked Cynder.

"Flame, put your paw here, see what happens," instructed Spyro.

Spyro grasped Flame's paw and held it on the chest. The thought of holding Flame made him shudder out loud.

"You okay?" asked Flame.

"Oh, yeah," said Spyro in a slightly shaky voice.

After a few seconds of Flame's paw being on the chest, it opened. The three peered inside to see a group of chest plates and tail guards, three of them. It was armor for the dragons, which must mean that their journey was foretold in the stars. They graciously took the armor from the chest and strapped it on to their bodies.

"This will surely help us!" said Flame.

"The only thing I'm unsure of is why someone left this for us. If Flameous was your father, shouldn't it be your father completing this quest?" asked Cynder.

"There was enough armor for us three. When I was born, the name given to me was Flameous, as well as my father, and his father. If I could open it with my pawprint, why should we worry?" asked Flame.

"You've got a point," said Cynder in a nonchalant tone.

The group was now exhausted. They were lying on the forest floor. Flame was nearly leaning on Spyros' body. It was almost too much for him to handle. Even though still unsure of his feelings, being with Flame wouldn't be terrible, would it?

"_I remember when I was a young dragon and was sent to rescue Flame. After the battle, I fell on top of him and we actually kissed. It was nice; I will never forget that day. It was that day that Flame and I became really close friends, which makes me wonder if he might feel the same. Neither of us brought it up since that day. Perhaps that time is nearing," _thought Spyro, as he recalled that day.

Anymore, it felt like his feelings were eating him away from the inside, rupturing him, tearing him apart from not being with the one dragon he wanted most of all. Spyros life has been filled with uniqueness, fruitfulness, happiness and joy. All of his life was for nothing if he could not be happy in love.

At that time, Spyro repeated to himself in his mind what had calmed him the previous nights.

"_I will tell him in time… Only my own sweet time…"_

At that time, the group fell asleep in the covert of the forest. The only area cleared from Malefor's Forces. They would be safe for the night, only to wake the next day, being forced to fight yet again. It was a painful duty, but it needed to be done. Spyro closed his eyes with a faint picture of Flame in his mind.

**A/N: How was it readers? This could be my first ever 100 review story! I had 19 reviews by 4,000 words! Please review, the most reviews I've ever gotten in a story thus far is 32. Kaleb will write Chapter 5. Thanks everyone, Read and Review!**


	6. Chapter 5: Friendly Defense

**A/N: Special thanks to my new beta-reader Centrifugal Convexity. Hopefully, you can see the story and my writing getting better. Please review me!**

The Inner Flame

Chapter 5: Friendly Defense

Spyro, Cynder and Flame were still asleep in the epicenter of the Dragon Realm Forest. The forest was completely overrun by Malefor's Forces. After fighting the creatures for several hours, they had found an apparent clear area. After only three hours of sleep for each of them, the sun poked from above the trees.

Spyro woke with a sigh. Three hours of sleep was not enough for a growing dragon, especially one that had been given this kind of responsibility. The fate of the word lay within their hearts and minds; what they did, every moment of every day, mattered. On top of this kind of responsibility, Spyro was still unsure and struggling with his feelings for Flame, which were still left unspoken. Spyro got to his feet and stretched for a few seconds before calling out to Flame and Cynder.

"Flame, Cynder, time to get up!" shouted Spyro, though it was not enough. They were completely and utterly exhausted from the latest fight. Spyro thought of an idea that would let him at least get near Flame. Seeing as Spyro was tired anyways, he walked over until he was just beside Flame and lay down next to him. They were lying so close that their bodies touched nearly all the way.

Spyro felt happy, and for the first time in his struggle for Flame. Being so near to the orange dragon made him feel very protected and secure. Flame could never guess how Spyro got over there; which was the utter beauty of it all. After a few minutes of being next to Flame, Spyro was nearing sleep. After several pain-staking minutes of thought, Spyro figured out why he couldn't sleep: his body couldn't pass up the moment and feeling of being so close to him.

Spyro figured that if he couldn't sleep, he might as well feel secure next to Flame for the time being and pretend to sleep when Flame woke up. However, if Cynder woke spontaneously and saw Spyro awake lying next to Flame, all would be ruined. Cynder wouldn't accept him, and she would surely tell Flame.

Spyro needed to get Cynder alone to tell her. This would be hard, with all three being on their great adventure which may drag on for several months. Spyro kept thinking would the Guardians accept him for who he is if Flame actually did love him the way Spyro loved him? After quite a while of gazing at the trees, Spyro realized that, of course, the Guardians would not accept him. However, he thought this of everyone.

Spyro remembered from a previous mind-race that he vowed to himself that he would do anything for Flame, to be with him, to honor him, to love him. If deemed or bane necessary, Spyro would leave the Temple and the jurisdiction of the Guardians alongside Flame. So long as this love was reachable, Spyro would not give up. He has come too far to give up now.

In the midst of thinking about all of this, Spyros' eyes closed and he fell into the dark haven of sleep.

He woke, still lying alongside Flame, who was just awakening. Spyro quickly closed his eyes and tucked his arms into his body. He rolled away with the centripetal force that resided within him. He rolled a few feet away from Flame. Now, it was unrecognizable that Spyro had been lying with Flame for much of the night. Flame got on all fours and stretched like a cat.

"Hey, Spyro! 'You about ready to go?" asked Flame as he saw Spyro lying on the dirt floor of the forest with his eyes wide open, looking at Flame.

"Uh… yeah. Come on, let's wake up Cynder," said Spyro in response.

Spyro and Flame walked on Cynder's right side and gave her a mighty push. The force was so great that it shoved her into a nearby puddle, which instantly woke her. Spyro and Flame ran about ten feet away and quickly curled up in tight balls. Cynder hopped from the puddle, looking miserable. She noticed Spyro and Flame were awake, just looking away. She could see their windpipes trembling from the force of laughter.

It was then that she noticed a nearby tree branch. She grabbed it in her razor-sharp teeth and held it lengthwise in a tight grip. She swung it towards Flame and hit him as hard as she could, propelling him through the air about fifteen feet. Cynder had a look of anger, although there was some playfulness in her expression.

Flame was shocked. His breathing was getting heavy. Spyro was enraged by seeing this. At that moment, he noticed Cynder starting to run towards Flame. He leapt to his feet and stood in her way.

"Alright, that's enough!" said Spyro in an angry tone. Flame had not yet known about his feelings, but Spyro was prepared to defend Flame to the death in any situation. He did this without thinking that he may be ruining the cover on his feelings.

Cynder was not able to stop in time, and ran directly into Spyro, making him move back to land right next to Flame. This made Spyro a little uncomfortable; both from the fact that he may have blown his cover in his quick, rallying defense of Flame, but now he was lying next to him, their bodies touching, and him obviously blushing.

Flame could do nothing but laugh as he got up from the dirt ground of the forest. He grabbed Spyros' paw and helped him up. Spyro loved the touch of Flame; it made him feel more secure than he had ever felt in his life. Cynder was laughing so hard that her face was turning a ghastly shade of pink, and Flame was on the ground rolling due to his laughter.  
At that moment, Spyro began to wonder: Are they laughing about the little play-fight they just had, or are they laughing at him? He was sure it was the play-fight, but they stopped soon after they began.

"Okay, let's move on through the forest!" exclaimed Cynder.

The group began moving again as Spyro repeated the same things he did every day.

"_I will tell him in my own sweet time…"_

"_I can't take this anymore! Being with him feels more right than anything else in my life! I love him!"_

**A/N: Well, I was a little tired while writing this, but I'm sure you enjoyed it! Please Read and Review, thanks to everyone for giving these 22 reviews in only 5200 words! This story is far from done, plan on it being around 35 chapters! Read and Review!**


	7. Chapter 6: Love is Love

**A/N: Please, if my writing remotely touches you, leave a review behind! If every one of my readers reviews this one chapter, that would be over 300 reviews! But please, Read and Review! Would like to thank my beta-reader Centrifugal Convexity for improving me from my previous, God-awful chapters! Read and Review!  
**The Inner Flame

Chapter 6: Love is Love

Spyro, Cynder and Flame finally continue working their way through the huge forest. They worked their way into a rather large cave. It was sticky, drippy, and just plain terrible. They turned to be confronted by a group of about one hundred flying Grublins, threatening their lives.

Spyro was instantly ready for battle. The first one lunged out and hit Flame with its large talons. Flame fell to the ground, infuriating Spyro.

"Nobody… hurts him!" shouted Spyro, blind from rage. He made a transformation into something Flame and Cynder had become familiar with- he was transforming into Dark Spyro.

Dark Spyro rose on to the tips of his toes on his back legs and stared into the eyes of the wretched creatures that had injured the only dragon he loved. He released a concentrated blast of Convexity, sending the group of enemies back. Cynder was just in front of Flame and was firing off waves of Fear into every enemy that crept near to Flame.

Dark Spyro rose into the air again, this time to eliminate these wretched, foolish creatures. Copies of purple dragons appeared beside him. These dragons dipped into the group of enemies, destroying them from the inside out. Afterwards, Dark Spyro released several purple waves of Convexity, finishing off the rest of the grublins.

Spyro transformed back to his normal state. Cynder and the injured Flame were both staring at him in wonder.

"Why did you get so mad when they struck at Flame?" asked Cynder.

"I- uh… just… I don't know, Cynder! Why ask a million questions?" shouted Spyro.

"I didn't, I just… never mind," replied Cynder.

Flame was still lying there, injured. Neither Spyro nor Cynder knew what was wrong with him.

"Cynder, roll him over!" instructed Spyro.

"Why?" asked Cynder.

"Just do it," replied Spyro.

They rolled Flame over on to his stomach, and noticed a small Grublin attached to his back. Spyro chilled the area with ice, numbing Flame. He then used a spark of electricity to remove the Grublin from Flames body.

After a few minutes of lying on the ground, Flame began returning to his normal look and state. It was not long until Flame was back to normal.

"We need to keep moving. If we hurry, we may be able to reach the Enchanted Forest by nightfall. Let's go!" shouted Flame, eager to move on.

Spyro and Cynder shrugged but moved along to the next part of the forest.

**Flame's Point of View**

Spyro and Cynder followed him through the narrow pathway of the forest heading to the next part. Flame was very nervous, and not just of the constant battles and adventure.

Flame was wondering about Ember. In the days leading up to this foray to defeat Malefor, Flame had begun to see Ember as hideous and physically unattractive. To this day, Flame still questioned why.

"_Yeah, I know she can be a bitch most of the time, but who else could I love? Cynder shows no interest in me, only Spyro. I can't stand Ember any longer!"_ thought Flame, utterly distraught in his thoughts.

Cynder and Spyro caught up and passed Flame; he always walks slowly when he is thinking. Flame lifted his head up. Directly in front of him was Spyro. Flame was a little embarrassed. He blushed and hoped Spyro didn't see.

Flame ogled Spyro for some time, looking pretty happy as he did so. At that time, Flame realized what he was doing.

"_No, no! I like Spyro, but only as a friend! He's saved my life numerous times. We've been friends for ages! He can't help how he's so friendly, sweet, loving, kind, sexy… wait what? I could never be in love with Spyro! But, quite honestly, being with Spyro wouldn't be so bad. He looks to be my only other option besides Ember," _thought Flame discreetly. Flame shuddered at the sight of this purple hero. Even if Flame did love Spyro, there could be no way Spyro would love him back!

Flame gathered enough self-control to stop staring at Spyro.

"Are we about there?" he asked.

"The next area is just around this bend…" said Cynder in response.

After an hour of trotting down the narrow path, the group reached the next segment of the forest. For once, they got lucky: it was devoid of life. They clumped together some leaves and grass found nearby to create makeshift sleeping areas. Spyro was placed right next to Flame. Cynder went off by herself in a corner of the forest. Flame let out a shudder- oh, how he wanted to tell Spyro all about his feelings, maybe he could help him, or maybe…

What he was thinking was nonsense. There was no way Spyro could feel the same as he did about him. He noticed Spyro had already curled up and was asleep. Flame seized the opportunity and pushed the beds closer together. Flame lay down just next to him, their bodies touching. Flame went to sleep, and, for the first time in his life, he felt truly safe and in love.

Flame did in fact dream. He dreamt of a great purple dragon saving him from Malefor's iron grasp. The dragon turned to show its face. It was… Spyro? After defeating Malefor, Spyro trotted over to Flame.

"Flame, I've been a fool," said Spyro. Flame was still blissfully unaware that this was a dream.

"Spyro, I… I don't know how to tell you this," said Flame in an uneasy tone.

"You don't have to say it, I know," said Spyro.

"But, if you know, then why are you…" Flame was cut off as Spyro planted a kiss on him. He felt truly happy, for the first time in his life. Now, he knew it was a dream, but he wanted this to happen so badly!

Flame broke the kiss. The two were staring at each other.

"Flame, I love you…" said Spyro.

Flame didn't know what to do. All he could do was reply; regardless that this was a male dragon, yet the one he loved truly and deeply.

"Spyro, I love you too!" Flame said as the two shared another kiss. This was all Flame could remember before trenching into an even deeper sleep. He dreamt no more. Oh, how he wished it was true, that Spyro loved him. Little did he know…

**A/N: This is now my best story, from traffic, and from everything! Anyways, read and review!**


	8. Chapter 7: Unknown Love of Avalar

**Authors Note: Finally, my return to FanFiction! Most of you know why I haven't posted in some time, but the point now is that I'm back! This chapter will be updated with new content tomorrow, or as soon as I receive CC's document back. PLEASE Read and Review!**

**I would like to personally thank the beta-readers that helped me with this chapter:**

**CloeTheDragoness**

**Centrifugal Convexity**

**Master of Myths**

The Inner Flame

Chapter 7: Unknown Love of Avalar

Flame was twitching in his sleep. Spyro was constantly shuddering. They were both speaking.

"F-Flame, you know what's been going on!" shouted Spyro in his unconscious state.

"I know it's right, b-but it feels so… wrong!" mumbled Flame. Cynder was the only one still awake. Thoughts were racing through her head.

**Cynder's Point of View**

Cynder couldn't sleep under all of this commotion. After about an hour of the pair twitching and moaning in their sleep, their words became somewhat distinguishable.

"_I have always loved Spyro… but perhaps another path has been revealed," _thought Cynder. Throughout the past weeks, she has begun to look at other male dragons besides Spyro. Her main focus went towards… Flame!?

After hearing the words that Spyro and Flame spoke in their sleep, Cynder's hopes of being with Flame or Spyro began to die. She could not understand it, but she felt some sort of hidden plot behind their words; something that is more than meets the eye. Throughout this journey, she noticed Spyro has been spending a little more time than usual with Flame. Spyro had always acted weird near Flame, but this time, it reached an all-time high.

She dismissed her thoughts at once.

"_I will be with one of them… someday…"_ thought Cynder.

After her mind was cleared and Spyro and Flame finished their in-sleep conversation, Cynder drifted off into a deep sleep.

Spyro and Flame's twitching and mumbling continued throughout the night. It was at a point where they were screaming. Cynder finally couldn't take it anymore. She hopped to her feet, took a three-foot run up, and kicked Spyro full-force in the ribs.

Spyro went flying. Flame woke to the sound of Spyro whimpering.

He looked at Spyro in sympathy and at Cynder in pure anger. He realized that she must have done this. There was no one else around.

His look of anger grew deeper and deeper, until Cynder noticed it.

"What?" she shouted.

"You hurt him… why?" he said in a calm, yet somewhat lingering voice.

"Because you and him won't shut the hell up! "You hurt him… why?" he said in a calm, yet somewhat lingering voice.

"Because you and him won't shut the hell up! You keep moaning and muttering so much about Spyro, and I just can't take-"she was cut off as Flame placed his paw over her mouth.

"Shut up! I don't need him to know!" whispered Flame.

"Know what?" spat Cynder in a slightly aggravated tone.

"Nothing. We need to tend to Spyro," said Flame passively.

Cynder looked at him with uneasy suspicion as she walked over to where Spyro lay. He looked… unharmed, and… sleeping? But how? He had not a scratch on his body.

"Perhaps we should just leave him and wake him when it's time to leave?" suggested Flame.

"It _is_ time to leave!" said Cynder in an arrogant tone.

**Flame's Point of View**

Flame let out a loud sigh. He was staring into Spyro's beautiful purple scales with utmost delight. Cynder said something about Spyro was speaking in his sleep as well. Perhaps he was dreaming of Flame?

Flame released his thoughts as he crawled next to Spyro. He whispered ever so gently in his ear.

"It's time to continue, Spyro."

Spyro woke and turned to see Flame inches from his face. He gasped with surprise and jumped back.

"Oh, sorry," said Flame.

"N-no, it's okay…" said Spyro as he crawled a little closer to Flame. Flame was very surprised. He had never seen this sort of behavior from Spyro before. He had a look of purest passion in his eyes. As they drew closer, Cynder interrupted them.

"Come on, you guys! It's time to leave!" she shouted.

Flame cursed her in his mind.

"_I know if I would have had only a few more minutes, I could have told him! Finally end my suffering!" _thought Flame.

Regardless of what happened before, it was time to continue their journey. They continued through the forest until reaching Hunter at a large gate.

"You have arrived," said Hunter calmly.

"Yes, and we are ready to move on, Hunter," said Cynder.

"Very well. We shall travel through this forest until we reach the Valley of Avalar. It shouldn't be long," said Flame.

All three of them nodded as they marched behind Flame through the Enchanted Forest. It was very dark, but Flame could still see the illumination of Spyro.

Flame's thoughts were racing.

"_Oh, how I want to be with him so much! But I know it could never happen… The next chance I get, I must tell him…"_ thought Flame. He knew that the inevitable was coming; the realization of which he really was, and the love that he needed to share with Spyro.

Flame shook his head, trying to clear and dispose of these thoughts, but they only grew greater as time went by. These thoughts only grew more and more painful the longer he hid them from Spyro.

"Flame, you coming?" asked Spyro. Cynder was already ahead of them. Flame did not realize he was not moving while thinking these thoughts.

Flame let out a small shudder. This was as close as he's ever been to Spyro, and he loved it. Spyro was so calm, happy-looking, sweet, generous, kind, sexy…

Flame was awakened from his daydream to see Spyro only inches from his face. He didn't know what to do now.

"_Should I tell him now? The time feels so… perfect," _thought Flame deeply.

"_No, not yet. It's too soon."_

Spyro began trotting forward.  
"Come on Flame, or we'll be left behind," shouted Spyro from afar.

Flame was now entering a small depressed state. He knew that Spyro would never be comfortable around him again if he knew. He knew that the one true love of his life could never happen. Oh, how he wanted it.

He grew an urgent look in his eyes. It soon faded as he caught up to Spyro and held pace in unison with him, staying right next to him the whole walk.

After some time, Hunter saw a bright yellow light protruding from a small cave exit.

"'Tis Avalar, young ones," said Hunter in a remarkably pessimistic tone.

Flame, Spyro, Cynder, and Hunter emerged into the shining light to see a large village before them. It was Hunter's village, the village of his family and friends, of the people he cared for.

"This is the Cheetah Village, and you are welcome here, friends," said Hunter in a very soft voice. After Hunter spoke these words, the Cheetah Leader stepped forward.

"Yes, you are welcome here, but you must move quickly. You will be safe by nightfall, until the predators arrive," said their leader. It was sunhigh, and they had around five hours until nightfall.

"The passage to the Dragon City lies on the other side of the village. Even if we ran, we may not make it in time," said Hunter calmly.

"But we have to try! I'm willing to risk it. Let's go!" shouted Spyro, always determined.

"As am I," said Flame.

Cynder nodded her head. Hunter grew a small look of discomfort on his face and let out a small sigh.

"Fine then. We will leave immediately. First, we need to head north until we get to the Great Rock," instructed Hunter.

Hunter led them through the Valley of Avalar. Flame could not stop staring at Spyro constantly. Oh, love can be cruel. He longed to tell him, but knew that it would come in time.

**Spyro's Point of View**

Spyro could feel Flame's gaze burning into him. He wondered constantly if Flame wanted to be with him as much as he wanted to be with Flame. He let out a sigh.

"_Sometimes I would kill for things to be different, for Flame to love me…" _thought Spyro.

Spyro went into a daydream. It was of Spyro and Flame, alone in the Northern Dragon Temple.

_Everyone was asleep. Spyro and Flame were standing near the Pool of Visions. They were equidistant from the pool, staring into each others' eyes._

_Spyro longed that this was not just a daydream. He felt an impulse poke him in the side as he stared into Flame's beautiful eyes. _

"_I can't believe it worked out like this," said Spyro. _

"_Like what?" queried Flame._

_Spyro hopped up. He walked over to Flame and stood just over him. He bent down to Flame's level and whispered something in his ear. _

"_My Flame, my beautiful Flame, my Inner Flame, I love you," said Spyro, still dreaming. _

"_Spyro… I knew. I've known this whole time. I love you too!" spouted Flame. Their lips joined together in a passionate kiss. _

"_Forever… and Always," said Flame._

"_Forever and always," repeated Spyro._

It was at that moment where Spyro awakened from his daydream. This was the way it should be. With him and Flame together, regardless of what happens, love should stand strong.

Spyro cleared his mind and focused on walking. He was lagging behind somewhat. The group continued to trot forward until they reached a very large rock.

"This is the Great Rock," said Hunter. It was at that moment that several grublins hopped from the top of the rock.

"Grublins! Destroy them!" shouted Hunter. Hunter walked over to the side and pulled out his large bow and strung it. He pulled out a pawful of arrows and shot them at the incoming Grublins. He killed a few of them, and kept reloading.

Spyro was battling alongside Flame. A grublin snuck behind Spyro and bit Flame on the leg. Flame let out a short shriek.

Spyro glared at Flame, then to the grublins.

"No one… hurts him!" shouted Spyro.

Spyro jumped over Flame to face the grublins. He unleashed a powerful burst of ice, freezing the grublins, then shattering it.

"Furies, on three!" shouted Spyro.

"One…"

"Two…"  
"Three!"

The group unleashed their own mystical abilities, what lies deep inside them. Spyro used his Purple Dragon Fury; Cynder used her Shadow Fury, while Flame used his Fire Fury. The grublins were destroyed, and the group was able to continue. It was nearing sunset. Their time was running out.

"Now we head east until we reach the cave that leads to the gate of the Dragon City," shouted Hunter. The group continued marching, fighting off some trace grublins along the way. Cynder was trembling.

**Cynder's Point of View**

Cynder was trembling, wondering what could lie beyond Spyro and Flame's mysterious activity. She had always wanted Spyro. But if Spyro wants to pursue Flame, where would this leave her?

She repressed these thoughts. She figured she would worry about them when the time came. She continued to follow Hunter towards the Dragon City cave.

After an hour or so of walking, darkness was inevitable, as the Valley of Avalar began to lose its familiar green tangent, into a pitch of the sheer darkness that is night. A mysterious figure crept along beside Hunter. It was about Hunter's height, and the body was dragon-shaped.

"Hunter… I have waited to find you. Here you are, within my grasp. It is your time," shouted the mysterious dragon figure.

**Hunter's Point of View**

Hunter twitched nervously. He knew just who this was. His mortal dragon enemy of a long time. His enemy was, and still is, a Guardian at the Western Dragon Temple. Everyone thinks he is a great dragon, wise and full of energy. No one but Hunter knew of this dragon's dark side.

The figure stepped forward. Before he could reveal himself, Hunter shouted at Spyro, Cynder, and Flame.

"Go now! Fly for the Western Temple! Flash and Puddle hold the information you seek! Go now! Go!" shouted Hunter with certain urgency in his voice.

Spyro detected this urgency, and wondered why Hunter was sending them away so quickly.

"Hunter, what's happening?" Spyro asked him in the same urgent tone.

"It's nothing, go now!" shouted Hunter.

**Spyro's Point of View**

Spyro, Flame and Cynder could do nothing but obey. As they were flying from the Valley of Avalar, Spyro and Cynder heard a voice that they recognized. It was a deep voice, one that they heard on their quest to defeat Onyx. It was a familiar voice that Spyro had come to know and befriend. It sounded like Blade, but they could not be so sure. This voice sounded deeper and darker than that of Blade.

Spyro and Cynder shrugged as they moved forward. Hunter instructed them to do so, so they must obey. Hunter has been such a great friend, and they couldn't knowingly deceive him this time.

Spyro, Cynder, and Flame began flying west. To find who this strange dragon was, they needed to speak with Flash and Puddle. To figure out what to do next, they must seek the information of these prophets and Guardians of the Western Dragon Temple.

The Dragon City must wait for now. They finally reached the edge of Avalar, and began flying over the oceans, in search of the Western Dragon Temple, placed in the center of the Western Sea.

They felt followed, or at least Spyro did. He double-took, looking behind him quickly. What he saw was not what he expected. A small adult dragon, shielded from public identification in a dark black color, with eyes white as silk.

Spyro was frightened, wondering what this dragon could want. Perhaps it was the same dragon that Hunter sent us away because of? For now, Spyro said nothing. Perhaps the dragon was simply traveling the same route, or it was following Spyro, with a gleam of destruction in its eyes.

After about twenty miles more of flying, the mysterious dragon was still in pursuit of them, keeping about two dragon-lengths away from him. Spyro glided up further to be surrounded by Cynder and Flame. He whispered in Cynder's ear.

"Cynder, look behind you. That black dragon has followed us since we left Avalar. Do you know anything about it?" questioned Spyro in as calm a voice as he could attain.

Cynder looked behind her, staring into the eyes of the rich dark black dragon. She turned her head back around quickly.

"Spyro, I think that's the dragon that Hunter sent us away from…" said Cynder in a deep voice.

Spyro nodded, gliding over to Flame. He told Flame the same as he told Cynder.

Flame looked back and looked back into Spyro's eyes.

**Flame's Point of View**

Flame saw the great black dragon, and was scared completely. He gazed back into Spyro's eyes, waiting, wondering…

"_If we are going to die by the hands of the mysterious dragon, I must make certain that Spyro knows I love him… But the romance just isn't there. The time is not right. If I am to be with Spyro, the time must be perfect… Everything must be there and be perfect, including Spyro's love for me…"_

Flame leaned in towards Spyro, instructing him and Cynder to glide faster, hoping to reach the Western Temple before this mysterious black dragon pounces.

They sped things up. In the middle of the ocean, they could see a large building topped by a green statue in the familiar shape of a dragon.

"This is it! Let's go, now! Hurry, away from this dragon!" instructed Flame.

Spyro and Cynder nodded, and began landing. Suddenly, a rush of air hit them, as the black dragon sped up and flew in front of them, blocking their path.

"You're not going anywhere, fools!" shouted the dark dragon.

Spyro and Flame were distraught. Cynder looked motionless.

**Cynder's Point of View**

"I was controlled by darkness. I know who this mysterious creature is. It's hard to believe he's still alive…" concluded Cynder.

"He is-"Cynder was cut off as the dark dragon tackled her.

This only angered Cynder, enough to fight back.

"It's Blade!" shouted Cynder.

Spyro and Flame's faces went from fear to surprise mixed in with fear.

"Blade, savior of Blood, how could you do this to your own kind?" asked Spyro.

"I can do anything I want to! I am granted this power of darkness by Malefor and Onyx, and you cannot stop me! I am all-powerful!" shouted Blade.

"Cynder, now!" shouted Spyro.

Cynder made her transformation. Evil needs to be fought with evil. Dark Cynder appeared from the skies, unleashing a cannon of convexity onto Dark Blade.

It was enough to distract him for a moment long enough for the group to flee to the temple. Blade couldn't transform into his normal state, so he flew off, to places unknown.

Spyro, alongside Cynder and Flame, trotted into the Temple. Just before reaching the Pool of Visions, Spyro pulled Flame and Cynder together.

"Alright, we say nothing about Blade yet, okay? We will deal with him in time," said Spyro assertively.

Both of them nodded as they walked into the room of the Pool of Visions.

The three Guardians that were there were taken aback.

"The famed purple dragon, but why have you returned?" asked Flash.

"I have come because Hunter told me to. He said you and Puddle have information for me?" asked Spyro.

Puddle stuttered.

"Err… not that I know of, my son. Come, I must speak with you about something. No one else," said Puddle as Cynder and Flame were ready to follow after Spyro.

Puddle walked Spyro over to a secluded part of the temple.

"Please, Spyro… you must tell me about-"Puddle was cut off as the Temple began to tremble. The Guardians assembled around the Pool of Visions to confer quickly.

"What? What's happening?!" shouted Flash maniacally.

"I believe… we are being attacked!" shouted Puddle as a part of the roof collapsed, revealing the antagonist of this attack.

It was a small sleek black dragon, with bright white eyes. It was… Dark Blade.

Spyro was shocked. He never expected this of anyone, especially not Blade. Suddenly, Blade's color flickered. He flickered back and forth between dark, sleek black with white eyes, to dark red scales and red eyes. He was being possessed by darkness, and he was fighting it.

"He's fighting it, there's nothing we can do yet," said Spyro.

"But there must be a way we can help him?" questioned Flash.

"Certainly not. This is something he must come through on his own, I know I had to," said Spyro, eyes gleaming.

After several flickers, Blade let out a loud screech, and made a final transformation. He was red again, for now.

Blade dropped out of the air, landing next to the Pool of Visions, surrounded by the Guardians, Spyro, Flame, and Cynder.

He lay there unconscious for several hours. He finally woke up.

"Blade?" asked Spyro.

Blade's eyes were now open, and staring into Spyro's amethyst eyes.

"Young Spyro… all the torment I caused you…" said Blade.

"Think nothing of it. It was not your fault at all, Blade," said Spyro sympathetically.

Blade nodded. Puddle and Flash stepped forward.

"Young Dragons, I believe it is time for you to return to the Northern Dragon Temple, and you will receive further instruction on your journey there. We will take good care of Blade. Thank you for stopping here, and I know we shall meet again," said Flash.

All three dragons nodded as they began walking towards the temple exit. They made a quick dash, and hopped into the air, flying directly north.

"It is almost sunset, perhaps we should simply stop in Avalar for tonight?" suggested Flame.

"That sounds like a good idea. We'll stop in Avalar and sleep there tonight, and arrive in the north tomorrow morning," stated Spyro.

**Cynder's Point of View**

Cynder did nothing but nod dimly. She has grown beyond a slightly depressed mood into a deep depression. She continually wonders what will happen next.

"_If only I had some courage… Just enough to tell Spyro my true feelings… even if he wants someone else, he needs to know soon."_

Cynder does not yet know that she may be competing with Flame for Spyro's heart. She realizes that it may be a burden, but there is no telling that it may happen sooner than she thinks.

Perhaps Hunter would show her some compassion.

_"I need some kind of help; someone to understand me. I may be able to talk with Hunter about this…" _thought Cynder.

**A/N: Well, didn't quite reach my goal, but this is still my longest chapter ever. Expect an update tomorrow or Sunday. Please Read and Review, it will help me write the next chapter faster!**

unterHuhhhHunn```HGunter


	9. Chapter 8: Relinquished

**A/N: Well, my computer totally crashed… so that's why this update is late! Windows completely failed on me… but here it is! Read and Review, thanks!**

The Inner Flame

Chapter 8

Sensation was running through Cynder's veins as she trotted up to the outskirts of Avalar alongside her two secret loves, Spyro and Flame. She hoped to gain some insight from Hunter, the cheetah that was always a great friend to Spyro.  
They began walking through the bright, green, and familiar pastures of Avalar, smelling the familiar tangent of the bright forests that surrounded Avalar.

It was nearing sunset. The bright green plants that composed Avalar were fading ever so slightly as the sun dipped beneath the large hills and mountains to the west.

They neared the Cheetah Village, which was made up of several buildings, all very small in construct.

"Spyro, how do we know which one is Hunter's?" asked Cynder, breathing in Spyro's sweet scent as she neared closer and closer to him.

"It's that one over there," said Spyro, as he pointed towards a sleeping hut constructed just like all the others.

The group walked towards this hut, knocking on the makeshift door made of bamboo branches from the valley, as they heard the familiar tone of Hunter approaching. The door suddenly opened as a calm cheetah trotted out of the hut to meet the group.

"Greetings, Spyro, Cynder, and Flame. You are welcome. I'd imagine you wihs to stay the night?" asked Hunter.

Spyro nodded as Cynder stepped forward.

"Can I…umm… talk with you alone?" she whispered casually to Hunter.

After giving instructions on where to sleep to Flkame and Spyro, Cynder and Hunter walked into his cabin.

"What is it that is bothering you, Cynder? I can do all I can to help," said Hunter, a promising tone in his voice.

Cynder began speaking, but was cut off by Hunter almost instantaneously.

"It's Spyro, isn't it? I've seen the ways you look at him," said Hunter boldly.

Cynder nodded ever so slowly, absorbing the noticeable watch and keen sight of Hunter's bright eyes.

"It's just… he does deserve to know, but it's Flame too! I'm also wondering about what Spyro really wants…" said Cynder, crestfallenly.

"What do you mean, young dragoness?" asked Hunter.

Cynder struggled and choked. After some time, she finally spoke.

"I… think Spyro might want Flame more than he wants me…" said Cynder bashfully.

Hunter, needless to say, was taken aback.

"Why do you suspect these things of him, Cynder?" asked Hunter.

"It's just the way he looks at him, and the way he acts when someone tries to hurt him! He just acts so weird! He doesn't do that for me," said Cynder.

"Young dragon, if this is true, then it is a very difficult time for Spyro. He may be struggling on this. Do not aggravate him. If I were you, I'd say you need to tell him how you truly feel, and hope for the best," said Hunter proudly.

"That's another thing. I think I might be falling for Flame too! But he acts the same way about Spyro! I'm in such a mess right now, Hunter!" said Cynder as she began sobbing slightly.

"Cynder, it is through true strength that you must tell one of them. I, too, had to struggle through this. It's something that everyone goes through. It is getting rather late, so you must be on your way. I pointed Flame and Spyro to the guest cabin across the way there. You can meet them there. I wish you luck, friend," said Hunter, his bright eyes growing dull with exhaustion.

Cynder offered her deepest thanks as she began making her way over to the guest cabin to face Spyro and Flame.

**Spyro's Point of View**

Spyro walked into the large guest cabin alongside Flame, wondering what Cynder wanted to speak with Hunter about.

Spyro felt sane and calm around Flame. He has known Flame for several years now, and has sensed some strange vibes coming from him. He had always felt this was simple friendship, but he now realized that it could be so much more.

After much determination and pain, Spyro has finally confirmed his feelings. He was in love with Flame utterly, and he had not a doubt in his mind about it.

Tonight would be the night. The utter passion that Spyro had always wanted was going to become reality tonight. But not now.

"_The time must be perfect, and in perfect romance," _thought Spyro deeply.

**Flame's Point of View**

As Flame sat down onto one of the three nests that laced the guest cabin, he thought very deeply about what his feelings really meant.

He lay down onto the nest, closing his eyes and wondering when the time would be right. Spyro had always acted weird around him, even flirty sometimes.

It was final. Flame was ready to give up anything and everything for him. Even if it means being ridiculed for the rest of his life, as long as he had Spyro, everything would turn out right in the end.

It was time. Flame approached Spyro, who was lying down, curled up in the nest closest to Flame.

He took a deep breath, swallowed his pain, and opened his mouth to speak the words that could make or break him.

"Spyro, I have something to tell you..."

**Cynder's Point of View**

Cynder walked even closer towards the guest cabin. It began raining, putting even more of a dampering over her already shaky and nervous body. She pushed open the door to the guest cabin to see Flame hovering over Spyro, so obviously tense with one of the greatest levels of fear.

**Flame's Point of View**

Flame noticed Cynder walk in, and the tension and pain he was in only grew. He had already began telling Spyro his true feelings, and now was not the time to back down. This was it, the point of no return. No going back. Flame let a drip of sweat fall from his face as he released the words he had wanted to all along, finally ending his misery over the past years.

"Spyro, I know it, and you know it! I just can't take it any longer! I love you, and I want to be there with you, and fight alongside you for every last bit of my life! I don't care what everyone else thinks, I love you!" shouted Flame, his nervousness being released as each word passed his lips.

**Cynder's Point of View**

Cynder heard Flame confess his love for the purple dragon. Needless to say, she wasn't surprised, but more or less shocked. If she didn't tell him now, all may be lost.

She walked up to Spyro, condensing every pain and every feeling she had ever felt for Spyro into three words.

"I love you."

**Spyro's Point of View**

Spyro shook his head rapidly, wondering what had just happened. He had never felt much more than a deep-seeded friendship with Cynder, with very little attraction. Flame, on the other hand, Spyro had truly felt for. He loved him in every sense of the word, and had a true love connection with him.

Spyro stood speechless as he prepared to deliver his feelings…

**A/N: Ha ha, a cliffie. Who does everyone think Spyro will choose? Geez, I wonder. Please, Read and Review! I need the feedback and concrit in order to continue this story.**

**Also, special thanks to all of my reviewers for making this my highest-reviewed story, and highest-visited story! Thanks everyone!**


	10. Chapter 9: Ultimate Struggle

**A/N: Updating right on time again! Finally, this is it; a couple will get together this chapter. But… who? Read to find out ****Please Read and Review!**

The Inner Flame

Chapter 9

**Spyro's Point of View**

Spyro stood tall as he heard the words he wanted to hear all of those years he stood in deep wonder of where his unfound love would take him. It wasn't a deep shock to him, it just blew him away that he is hearing this now. So many years have passed between both him and Flame, and him and Cynder. The past few weeks, Spyro began developing some feelings for Cynder. After all, she has fought beside him all this time, and never left his side. He loved her deep black, smooth, and shiny scales as they hit the moonlight, making them glare into a more deep purple color.

He loved how Flame always adored him. Flame was a great dragon indeed. He was very outgoing, just like Spyro. He was strong and courageous, just like Spyro. Above all, he was the most caring and loving dragon he could ever ask for. His feelings for Flame ran deep, much deeper than those with Cynder.

This was the moment Spyro had been waiting for. So much time, wasted. But all that time could be overwritten. Spyro pondered this deeply for a moment before responding.

Spyro stuttered and choked, almost wishing neither of them told him about their love. It was a rather awkward situation for all three of them. However, if Spyro truly and deeply wanted to be with Flame, then he had to say something now.

He looked back up to see a small tear forming in Flame's eye and began running down the sides of his beautiful flame red cheeks. Spyro snagged it with a claw before it fell to the ground as he prepared, once again, to tell Flame his true feelings.

"It's okay. Don't cry, Flame. There's no need. I love you with every bit of my soul. All this time, I thought you knew. I thought you would disown me and never speak to me again. I was a fool for thinking that way. I love you, truly and deeply," said Spyro, with nervousness in his voice, and nothing more than intense desire and the glare of the bright moon shining in his deep amethyst eyes.

Flame looked amazed. He had no idea this could ever happen. He was so sure Spyro would fall for Cynder. He was still in the awe-struck stage of hearing those mystical words, so he did not notice Spyro was leaning towards him, and continued not to notice until Spyro layed his head over Flame's shoulder as the two shared a long embrace.

Flame immediately jolted awake. He had never felt the touch of a dragon such as Spyro. Finally, all of his fears, all of his tension, all of his passion, and all of his strength could be released to its' full potential. The moment the two wanted all this time has finally become a reality.

Spyro opened his eyes to see Cynder glaring at him, her eyes heavy with depression and tears. Spyro pulled away from Flame as he looked into Cynder's deep green eyes that resembled that of a large crystal pool of lime, now laced with crystal tears as she continued to bawl.

Spyro could do nothing. Nothing to ease her pain, nothing to make her feel any better. The only thing he could do was try talking to her. Before he got the chance, Cynder hopped to attention and bursted out of the room.

Spyro and Flame only watched as she ran out of the room, tears streaming from her bright, beautiful green eyes. Spyro let out a deep sigh.

"I have to fix this. I have to make things right with her," said Spyro as he stared into Flame's beautiful eyes.

"Go there. Talk to her," said Flame, as he kissed Spyro on the cheek lovingly.

Spyro nodded, somewhat stricken with love, but somehow managed to daze out of the room and into the center of the Cheetah Village, where he found Cynder lying, in tears, next to the flagpole, facing away from him at the deep full moon.

Before Spyro could say anything, Cynder spoke.

"I know you're there, Spyro. Why, how, could you hurt me like this? You knew I loved you from the start. We both did," said Cynder darkly, before she went back to pouting.

"Cynder, you just don't understand. I have to go with the greatest love I could ever get. You don't understand how much this decision hurt me, too. You don't understand how much Flame means to me," said Spyro deeply.

"Yeah, I guess I don't. I knew Flame loved you. I saw the ways you two look at each other, yet neither of you had the guts to say anything until now. I thought it was just a phase. I thought you would come back to me, and love me!" cried Cynder.

Spyro was feeling a real mixture of emotions at the moment. He felt true love for both Cynder and Flame, yet greater love for Flame. He needed to comfort Cynder, yet he was getting the feeling that part of the reason Cynder was this upset was because Spyro fell in love with another dragon, and not another dragoness.

"Cynder, do you understand at all? This hurt me, too. I can't just ignore these strong feelings I have always had towards Flame," said Spyro quietly. Apparently it was loud enough that Cynder heard it.

"No, Spyro. I don't understand. I don't get why you could hurt me like this. I don't get how you could fall in love with another dragon. You are male; you were made to be in love with dragonesses, including me. I just don't get it," said Cynder, her tone staying somewhat uneven as she put much emphasis on his love with Flame and how different it was, and how it shouldn't have happened.

Spyro shuddered as he thought of how this decision would play out for him. He thought of his future with Flame. He saw two very happy dragons, one purple and one red, as they fought the constant evil that threatened the Dragon Realms. He saw himself and Flame really making an emotional connection that would last a lifetime, and a love that would last past that. He then thought of what his future would be like if he had chosen Cynder.

He saw a large difference, one that disturbed him slightly.

He read his thoughts from the projected future. The only thing Spyro could detect was nervousness and anxiety. The source? It was based on the fact that he was not able to truly express his love. His love would always be somewhat limited with Cynder, as they could not make a total emotional bond. He needed to be with Flame, to express himself to his full potential, and to be care-free about his future love life.

Cynder was snapping her claws in Spyro's face.

"Spyro? Spyro!" shouted Cynder, as she interrupted his daydream.

Just… I'm going to bed. We'll… talk of this… another time," said Cynder, sounding very annoyed, frightened, and depressed. Spyro could sense a drop of intense hurt remaining in her crystal green eyes as she ran back to the room, leaving Spyro out in the cold center of the Cheetah Village, as he thought about things, and waited to see his love again.

**A/N: Once again, thanks to everyone for making this my overall best story ever! Most hits, most reviews, best everything for me! Please Read and Review. Also, this story is nowhere near being done. It still has a solid 30,000 words left.**


	11. Chapter 10: Intensity

**Author's Note: Well, after long discussions and thoughts, I've decided to not continue this story into a trilogy. But, this expected 50,000 word story will now become a 150,000 word story, with a potential sequel after it! **

**Special thanks to my beta-reader Centrifugal Convexity for improving my writing, and to all of my reviewers for helping me make this story top my traffic charts! Please take the time to review me!**

The Inner Flame

Chapter 10: Darkness Runneth Over

Spyro waited outside, as he realized something was wrong. The gray clouds of the already bleak night worked against him, dampening his evening with sharp, clear drops of rain.

**Cynder's Point of View**

Cynder, having slammed into the guest cabin, was burning with a combination of rage, stupidity, anguish, and depression. She plopped down onto the small nest and curled up, the familiar sight of tears rolling from her eyes. Flame dared to approach her.

"C-Cynder?" Flame stuttered, wondering what he could do to stop the tormenting.

She looked up, with eyes whose tears have dried away over the intense, bulging anger that was slowly overcoming her.

"You! You ruined everything. Every bit of my love life, and everything I had always dreamt of! You crushed it with your hammer of this sad abomination you call love!" said Cynder, tension rising.

Flame began to get a heated look in his eyes as Cynder approached him, nearly to the point of harassing him with words.

"I can't believe you're saying that! This isn't the Cynder I know! The Cynder I know would accept the love, no matter who it is with," said Flame, stumbling over his words, as he was struck with small bits of fear. Cynder was a dragoness not to be messed with. Darkness could enrage her at any time.

Cynder laughed, somewhat of a dark, enticing nature.

"You don't know what you've gotten yourself into! Both of you are disobeying everything Ignitus taught you two. You are dragons. You are meant to fall in love with dragonesses. It's pretty hard to believe that any of the things you are feeling towards Spyro are true. They cannot be!" shouted Cynder valiantly.

Flame twisted and turned, fidgeting under the intense pressure that Cynder's incredulous gaze brought.

"Regardless of what you believe, Spyro is my love, not yours! I believe a dragon should have every right to love and be with anyone whom he wishes! Whether you believe it or not, Cynder, it's happening," said Flame, calming dwn. Flame was not trying to antagonize the black dragoness. He wanted to avoid a fight at all costs.

**Cynder's Point of View**

Cynder was beginning to hear voices in her head. At first, she thought they were simply her ideas, pouring into her mind. She then realized a significant voice that was part of her past.

"_Cynder, you can finish this fool! End his misery, and that of the purple one, too!" _shouted the voice.

After hearing the voice speak of the "purple one," she was finally able to put a face to the voice.

It could be no one other than Malefor, the Dark Master, trying to control and manipulate her once more.

Cynder disregarded the voices for some time before jumping back into the heated discussion with Flame.

"Flame?" she asked.

Flame nodded, urging her forward.

"Okay then, look right at me…" said Cynder. Flame was wondering what she was doing, but only stood there. Out of nowhere, Cynder threw a paw out at his face, knocking him to the ground. Cynder rose into the air, her black scales becoming even darker, as the bright green eyes he had come to know turned completely white.

He lay there aimlessly, looking up at the now Dark Cynder.

"If I can't have Spyro, nobody can!" shouted a distorted Cynder's voice, as Flame began ducking and covering.

Cynder followed Flame, zapping fire missiles throughout the cabin at him. She missed all of them, and only had one hit left, as the fire missiles exploded on the floors of the cabin without making a sound.

Flame was sitting in the center of the cabin, nothing to do but put his hands over his head, and hope that the darkness would falter.

Cynder looked at him deeply in this state. Suddenly, the dark voice he has been hearing for the past few minutes began to soften up and fight, becoming hoarse. Flame stopped covering his head as he watched what was going on. Cynder was fighting the darkness that Malefor had bound her to.

After a while, Dark Cynder let out a loud moan, followed by a short cry as her scales became less dark, and her pale white eyes became a pool of green once again.

She lay in a pile on the floor. Flame walked up to her cautiously, wondering if Cynder would still attack him or not.

Flame was two feet from her body when she lifted her head and opened her eyes, which were green once again.

She woke with a daze, wondering what had happened.

"Flame?" she asked hoarsely.

Flame didn't respond, but she continued anyways.

"I have seen a light of truth. You love Spyro very much. Go to him, and love him, and don't let him go," said Cynder.

Flame was as confused as could be, so she questioned Cynder.

"But you just attacked me over him! You want him!"

"You just started this whole bizarre thing over me and Spyro! Why would-"

Flame was cut off as Cynder put a claw to his lips.

Out of Cynder's mouth came… nothing. She curled up onto the nearest nest.

Flame was about to open the cabin door to go see his newly found lover, when Cynder opened her mouth and spoke.

"Flame, let's not tell Spyro any of what just happened, okay?" said Cynder, with a hopeful look on her face.

Despite the thought pestering Flame's mind that she may do this again, he nodded, and spurted out of the room, closing the door behind him with his orange tail tip.

Cynder looked completely calm at that moment, and lay on her back, in deep thought of what to do next. She truly, genuinely loved Spyro, but she had some feelings for Flame, also.

"Oh, when will this misery end? I love two dragons, and they might turn out to love each other. How coincidental that this would happen to me. I guess I deserve it because of my past. I deserve every lick of it…" said Cynder as she buried her face in a pillow and drifted off to sleep.

She could not sleep well, as the voices protruded back into her dreams.

**Flame's Point of View**

Flame trotted outside the guest cabin to the center of the Cheetah Village to meet his one true love. The moon was full, and the night was foggy. He trotted up to the flagpole to meet Spyro again.

As he approached Spyro, he hugged him from behind.

"Hey, Spyro," said Flame happily.

Spyro turned around, hugging Flame back as the couple sat next to each other, simply watching the night sky. Flame's feelings have never been greater for Spyro than they were now.

Flame snuggled closer to Spyro as the two lay on their backs, still looking up at the night star. They were both looking at the same pair of stars.

"That's us, Spyro. Together forever, as it is written in the stars," said Flame deeply.

"Yes it is, Flame. It sure is," said Spyro.

After some time of star-gazing, they started examining the full moon deeply.

"Flame?" asked Spyro.

"Yes?"

"I love you," said Spyro, as the two got closer together again, and continued watching the murky depths of the universe together.

**A/N: Hasn't my writing improved? Even if I remotely touch you, or you hate it so much it makes you want to throw up, please leave a review behind! Next chapter should be up tomorrow or Thursday. **


	12. Chapter 11: Star Cross'd Lovers

**Author's Note: Finally, I am getting back to my updating swing. Once again, and as always, please take a little time and review me!**

The Inner Flame

Chapter 11: Star-Cross'd Lovers

Spyro and Flame, still lying beneath the stars, were, for once in their lives, content. Spyro shuddered at some random points during the night, as did Flame. Cynder seemed to be utterly calm, and all of the dragons were at ease with each other. However, the night was still young.

"You know what, Spyro? We can just sleep out here. There's no need to return to the guest cabin. The stars surrounding me, the both of us both being so happy after all this time, and being next to you, make me feel like I could lay like this forever," said Flame, still mesmerized by the love the two dragons shared.

Spyro did nothing but nod and curl up into a ball just next to Flame. The wind dimmed, as the flag on top of the flagpole showed no movement over the next few minutes. The moon was now covered by a single thick gray cloud in the sky, and the stars were shining brightly. It was a perfect night for romance.

Flame curled into a ball and lie next to Spyro, the two hugging and touching as the dense black cover of sleep overcame the pair.

The night was short, especially due to the fact that they were awakened by a pair of cheetahs, both alike in dignity, and high in stature. The pair could easily take down a simple dragon, as shown by their incredulous muscles and obvious body strength.

The two cheetah held them up. Hunter was at the back of the crowd, a fearful look in his eyes.

"You two!" shouted the largest guard.

"You have desecrated this ancient land. You have destroyed what is rightfully ours," said the smaller guard. Neither Spyro nor Flame knew their names.

"May I ask what we have done?" said Spyro quizzically. He maintained a strong voice, yet was filled with wonder on the inside. A wave of entrancing wonder washed over the two dragons.

"You two were sleeping together! In the cheetah village, this is a sign of utmost disrespect, and homosexuality. Both are frowned upon here. Dare you speak otherwise?" asked the large guard.

Flame could do nothing but stare, still in wonder, as beads of sweat started to form on his red forehead. The drops hit the floor. Flame was nervous enough over his relationship with Spyro, without something like this going on.

Hunter, still looking worried, finally stood forward. He took a deep breath before beginning.

"These two have done nothing wrong. I was aware of this, in a way…" said Hunter shamelessly. The crowd gasped.

"Yet you still allowed these abominations to reside in our village?" asked someone from the crowd, obviously angry.

It was only then that Flame realized that Cynder was nowhere in sight.

"A young dragoness by the name of Cynder came to talk to me the night they arrived. She was worried this would happen. However, these dragons have shown more kindness and defense of this village than any one of your warriors! Look at what they have given us! Without them, this village would likely be no more! We should look beyond mere sexual orientation, and look into the deeper fibers of their being before judging and condemning them!" shouted Hunter, now out of breath from the enormously large speech he had just given. He was still ready and able to comprise yet another, if necessary.

The sun grew hotter as the heated word fight continued. Beads of sweat were now forming on Spyro's forehead, who was predominantly a Fire dragon, and thus, had some natural resistance to heat.

The crowd became nasty, and began throwing small objects, usually rocks, at the couple, along with Hunter. After some time, the crowd stood silent, as the larger guard spoke once more.

"You will battle for your rights!" shouted the large guard.

This took Spyro and Flame by surprise. Hunter was not even remotely shocked. This must have happened before, or been expected? Either way, Flame was ready and able to defend the one he loved.

Spyro and Flame nodded, as Hunter backed away, about ten feet behind the pair.

Hunter released a single arrow, unleashing the brinks of hell. The two guards spun around, punching Spyro in the jaw at the same time, as Flame resorted to his Fire breath, roasting the guards.

Hunter fired continuous arrows, as Spyro and Flame worked around him, staying very close to him, as to guard him. Hunter could not die defending something his tribe did not want to be near.

Spyro, seeing as Flame's Fire breath did not have much effect on the guards, tried firing several shards of Ice.

This had a much more spatial effect, the shards flying through the bodies of the guards.

However, the guards stood up and continued fighting. Apparently, homosexuality was a sign of great disrespect in the cheetah community.

Spyro and Flame were fairly close to defeating these guards, or at the least, they were now weakened. Apparently, Ice is a major weakness of their kind.

Flame rose onto the tips of his toes at the same time as Spyro, and the two combined produced a devastating Ice Fury. Spyro's energy took dominance over Flame's, which devastated the guards.

The two cheetahs lay in a pile on the ground next to the flagpole, as Hunter continued to shoot arrows at their stomach and chest. The two guards simply rose again.

"Can these things ever fall?" asked Spyro out loud.

"No, they are in top shape, and know how to handle invaders," replied Hunter.

Suddenly, a large black figure appeared in the sky, obviously descending towards them. It had bright scales that gave off great quantities of light in the sun.

The figure landed between the two groups. It was a large dark dragon, whose face was unrecognized until Spyro decrypted the voice.

"Hello, Spyro, Flame," said the discerning voice.

At that moment, Spyro knew it was the same dark being that had fought him all those years ago in the depths of Convexity.

It was Dark Cynder.

Dark Cynder also looked towards the cheetah guards, in almost pure disgust.

"You filthy creatures…" she said to the guards. The guards made no attempt to even get up from the menacing winds from her wings that had drove everyone to the ground.

Cynder was making an obvious struggle, as her eyes faded from a complete pale white to a deep, rich green.

The one, simple question remained.

What would happen?

Would Cynder recover herself in time to aid Spyro, Flame, and Hunter in the battle to protect who they were? Or would she simply miss the chance?

The decision was made as a large crackling of purple electricity shook the Earth, as Cynder shook, and her eyes changed quickly, and one color remained. This was the color that would determine Spyro and Flame's future as death together, or a future of love ahead.

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Major cliffhanger in this chapter! Please take the time to review me! It would mean lots to me, as well as the quality of future chapters, so please leave constructive criticism! Next chapter to be up soon.**


	13. Chapter 12: Zayril Rovas, the Ice Dragon

**Author's Note: I know many of you have read "A Human's Verve" by Viperwatcher, a.k.a. Zayril. His latest chapter depicts his potential leaving of everything Spyro-related. As a tribute to him from all of the authors from SFFAU, this chapter is completely dedicated to him, and will implement him. No, it's not using real people, using his OCs. So cool those fires, shut up, read and review!**

The Inner Flame

Chapter 12: Zayril Rovas, the Ice Dragon

Cynder's eyes were staying one color again, and that color was the familiar tangent of green. She picked herself up from the dusty ground that lined the Cheetah Village in Avalar.

She looked at Spyro and Flame, then over to the large guards that were looking viciously at the group.

"What the hell are you looking at?" shouted Cynder, aimed at the large and muscular guards.

The guards were speechless as they ran full speed at Cynder. The guards, being as large as they were, would surely injure her. She could do nothing but brace herself for the impact.

Suddenly, the rock wall behind the cabins shook. It made the bulk of the cheetah, including the guards, cower in fear, wondering what creature would be strong enough to shake such an impenetrable wall.

The rocks began falling slowly, one by one. The creature, whatever it was, was very strong, and very angry, as the rocks were being hurled in several directions.

After several minutes, the rock wall collapsed, revealing an all-around blue dragon. Spyro, Flame, and Cynder recognized him immediately. It was Zayril Rovas, who had always been a great friend to them. He was rather shy by nature, and managed to get to know each of them rather well. He had an ocean blue underbelly and sky blue tip on the end of his tail, in the distinct shape of a spike. He was rather muscular, able to break through the rock wall.

The crowd before him, of intense-looking cheetah guards, and cheetahs alike, were genuinely in fear of a dragon so well-known and awesome. His name was Zayril Rovas, the Ice Dragon.

The cheetah guards trotted up to him, trying to plow into a dragon such as Zayril was no easy task.

The guards used every waking force within their arsenal, from sheer force to accuracy with arrows, none were able to triumph over Zayril. He continued to walk towards them, the guards in sheer terror of what was about to happen, or what Zayril would do.

Zayril walked to within one foot of the buff guards. At that point, he backed up and untied Spyro and Flame, and pushed Cynder as a sign to move. The group flew away quickly, followed by an array of shouting and fighting in the Cheetah Village.

Zayril knew they were fighting over him, along with the loss of their prisoners. Zayril turned back, hovering over the Cheetah Village, as the fighting and bickering came to no end. People paid him no mind, so he drew in a deep breath, and unleashed a thick coat of deep blue ice over the bickering cheetah.

All hell broke loose in the cheetah village as the group flew off. They noticed a small, yellow spec running out of the blistering area. It was one of the groups closest friends, a yellow cheetah by the name of Hunter, the only one to stand by the group no matter what when anything went wrong.

The group, now flying out of the Cheetah Village, began to question each other. Spyro was the first to ask a question.

"Zayril, how did you know we were in trouble?" asked Spyro curiously.

"I didn't. I was walking around, and heard your voice, mixed with many other angry voices. I thought you might need some help."

Spyro nodded, content with this answer. Zayril had always been a good friend to them, and it was not right to question him after what he had just done for them.

The group continued to fly through the bright white clouds, nearly unable to see each other, though Zayril's outline was very impressionable. He was blue all around, and contrasted with the white clouds. He stood for such a strong symbol of peace and happiness among the dragon race. Spyro was truly impressed by him.

After flying for several hours, the group reached a large river, piranhas jumping every which way. They could not fly across it, as the piranhas could jump fairly high, and it would put them at high risk.

Just as Spyro and Flame were backing up to fly over the river, Zayril took in a large breath, and released it to form a crystallized layer of ice over the area, now able to be crossed.

"C'mon guys, let's go. We have to go to Munitions Forge. I have a friend there that has been trapped for several days. I could not risk saving him, because of both the impenetrable heat and the lack of others with me to help for defense. As I am an ice dragon, I require the protection of a fire dragon in order to sustain the incredulous heat of Munitions Forge. Will you help me?" asked Zayril.

Spyro, Flame, and Cynder could not refuse his request over what has just happened. He saved their lives, while risking his own, and they must show their thanks.

The group marched towards the west, heading directly to munitions Forge.

Flame could see a large volcano ahead, steaming and overflowing with the familiar red, gooey lava.

"That must be Munitions Forge, then?" asked Flame. He was the only one of the group that has never seen Munitions Forge. Flame would be at a serious setback if the volcano erupted. Even Spyro struggled to find a way out of there. The walls are very constricted, with enemies and dead ends at near every turn.

The group marched to the edges of Munitions Forge, seeing the many groups of fiery and demonic enemies that it contained.

The group paid no mind to it as they entered the forge, without looking back.

"_We have to help Zayril. Wherever this dragon is, he needs saving, and we are the ones to do it, _"thought Spyro, before plunging into the forge himself.

**Authors Note: Sorry for the late update. I've had a lot to do, as I've signed up for online Spanish II along with school. Anyways, review me, or the next chapter will take longer!**

**Zayril Rovas is the property of Viperwatcher.**

**Please take time to review me!**


	14. Chapter 13: The Flame of Fire

**A/N: So sorry for the late update! Final exams have been coming down on me. But the good news is I'm out of school in a couple more days! I'm also happy to say that Zayril and a couple others will become a permanent part of this story! Anyways, please read and review.**

Spyro, Flame, Cynder, and Zayril trotted into the depths of the volcano, wondering what boundless creatures they would face on their journey to release Zayril's best friend, who was still nameless.

"Zayril, who is this dragon we're going to save, exactly?" asked Flame boldly. Flame was staring at the fire-driven walls of the volcano, wondering which path to take next. The inside of the volcano was so confusing!

"His name is Nano. He is a small red dragon that has been a friend to my family for generations. He was taken by Malefor a long time ago, and we haven't seen him since," replied Zayril, a few small tears welling up in his eyes.

"What makes you think he would be here?" asked Cynder.

"I have been searching for him for the past five months. This is the only place I have not searched. If he is not here, then he may be dead," replied Zayril, now weeping steadily. Apparently Nano was a very close friend of his.

**Zayril's Point of View**

After hearing the bombardment of questions about who Nano was, Zayril was hit with the thoughts of the past. The thoughts of the day he had to watch Malefor drag Nano away, powerless to do anything.

_Nano and Zayril were playing with a large ball at Zayril's house. They were both very young at that time, but Zayril's' parents could see a large bounty of a future friendship between the two. _

"_Let's leave them be," said Zayril's mother, as his father followed her into the Guardian's training arena. _

_An hour has passed since then, and Zayril and Nano were still playing around, happy as could be, when the trees began shaking because of the dooming wind. The sky turned to a deep purple color. The wind reeked of… evil._

_A large purple image descended from the sky, alongside two small black creatures. The black creatures ran straight into Zayril, pinning him down onto the now dark as death grass, limiting his mobility to a mere breath. _

_The black images began to clear up. They were in the shape of shadow dragons. _

_Malefor shouted at the pinned-down Nano._

"_You defied me! For this, you shall pay the ultimate price!" _

_Nano turned his face, looking at Zayril, with a deep gleam in his eyes—one that spoke of fear and sorrow. Malefor looked at his minions, the two shadow dragons. He grabbed Nano in his claws and flew away, with Nano mouthing the words 'Help me' as he was flown further and further away._

_The two shadow dragons dug their claws into Zayril's flesh. It was a deep wound, one that closed his eyes, making him fall face-first onto the hard Earth. _

_Zayril awoke several hours later in a daze, fully knowing what happened. He sat at wondered what could have become of Nano. He was such a small dragon, but he packed some strength. Surely he could get away? Though this was likely not the case…_

Zayril shuddered as he finished explaining his flashback to the others.

"That was the last time I ever saw him. I've been searching for him ever since. My parents still do not know what happened," said Zayril in his usual, stressed tone.

The group nodded in agreement as they descended even further into the volcano known as Munitions Forge, in search of a dark red dragon in hiding, or being forced here against his will. Either way, they needed to hurry. As the group took off into flight, the spouts of lava from the nearby pools jumped to an incredible height, sometimes hitting the dragons on their underbellies.

Spyro ignored this, making sure he could contain all of his strength to free Nano, if it was necessary. The volcano erupts at random times. They needed to move quickly to avoid the eruptions.

As the group descended deeper into the fiery volcano, they noticed a small cave ahead of them. The group entered the cave slowly, unsure of what they would see.

It was a small cave, inhabited by the creatures of the forge in each of its many crevices. As the creatures sprawled out around the room, Spyro noticed a frightened look on Flame's face. He cuddled up beside him in the heat of the nearby battle, hoping to show him some sort of comfort. He kissed his head.

"I'm with you," said Spyro. With that, it was time to fight. Cynder was nearby, pummeling a group of three firedrakes into the cave sides. They were screaming in agony as Cynder released them, moving on to the next group quickly.

Spyro and Flame were using their Comet Dash attacks to force their ways through the attacking enemies. As they continued to combat their group, Zayril flew to a ledge up on the top of the cave, firing shards of ice at the confused enemies. After several hours of intense battle, the group was, at last, victorious. The group of four continued, to where, they did not know. This was the last possible place Nano could be. If he was not in the depths of the volcano, then he might be lost forever. Zayril's best friend, lost for good, with not a thing he could do. Spyro thought he saw a tear in Zayril's eye as they continued into the next area of the volcano, getting closer and closer to finding Nano with each step.

It was now approaching the darkness of sunset. The volcanoes only light came from the shining glisten of the starlight off the lava, which flowed at a steady pace. The approaching cave looked dreary. The group entered it with much surprise; it was the first empty cave. It was a perfect place to spend the night. The closest things to beds in the cave were a group of ashes nearby. Spyro and Flame curled up together on the rocky, cold floor. Cynder laid down nearby, shuddering over more than just the cold floor.

**Author's Note: So sorry about the late update! School was finishing up, and it's now summer, and I have a new computer, so I will update more frequently!**

**Thanks to Centrifugal Convexity for beta-reading this chapter for me. :D**


	15. Chapter 14: Resolve and Dissolve

**A/N: I'm out of excuses for not updating… this time it was me being my procrastinating self. Now I have someone to bug me until I post my chapters... Anyways, I made sure to do this one right! I spent three hours on this chapter as opposed to my usual 45 minutes. Please take the time to review me.**

The Inner Flame

Chapter 14: Resolve and Dissolve

It was nighttime. Zayril knew he should be asleep. Since he couldn't get to sleep over the impending anxiousness of the time, he began prancing, creating somewhat of a track in the ashy volcano grounds. The others woke slowly, paying mind to the repetitiveness and anxiousness in Zayril's actions.

"You're wearing a track in the floor, Zayril!" snapped Spyro, unable to sleep over the pulsing impounds of Zayril's feet against the rough, volcanic floor.

"So what?" he asked.

"It's just annoying," replied Spyro, as he laid his head back onto the ashy floor, trying to get some sleep. Zayril continued to prance, wondering when they would find Nano. Better yet, _if _they found Nano. Munitions Forge is a large place, and Nano was a small dragon.

After some time, Zayril finally got tired of pacing and lay down, nearly exhausted. Not exhausted from self-tiring, but from the boundlessness of his anxiety.

An hour passed. Zayril was still wide awake. Another three hours passed. He was still awake. After about eight hours, Zayril was finally getting sleepy. His eyes were fluttering, his paws relaxed, and his head on the floor. He was consumed by sleep as it rolled over him like a black cloud.

The first to wake was Flame. His bright, nearly volcanically red scales shone in the bright sunlight of the new day as he rose slowly. His yellow horns were the only thing dull on the dragon as the intense heat that the orange summer sun brings was minutes from setting in.

Flame walked over to Spyro's exclaiming purple body and lay next to him, curling up to him in the tightest way possible. He placed his maw gently on the purple dragons' chest, eagerly awaiting his awakening. It apparently fazed him, because within moments, Spyro cracked open his eyes slowly and looked at him.

"Hey, Spyro," said Flame, remaining still on his lover's chest.

Spyro, still numb from sleep, only nodded. It was a long night, Zayril's pacing along with other factors, both physical and mental, denied him his rest.

After a few minutes, Flame perked up, eager to start the day.

"Is something wrong?" he asked. Spyro nodded.

"Zayril was prancing about all night; he really wants to find Nano. I got about three hours of sleep last night," said Spyro, in as nice of mood as he could bear, his lack of sleep already catching up to him.

"You can go back to sleep, you know," said Flame, still strewn across Spyro's chest.

Spyro did nothing but grumble, and Flame took a hint, pulling away and standing to his feet. Spyro hopped up on all fours, slightly tipsy from the sleep deficiency. Flame hugged him from behind.

"It's okay. You still have me!" exclaimed Flame, trying to cheer him up.

From that, Spyro was able to crack a smile. He turned around and hugged back.

"I'm always happy to have you, Flame," said Spyro, the tiniest hint of passion in his voice. Flame and Spyro leaned in to kiss, and were interrupted by Cynder.

"It's time to go, guys! Come on, let's go!" shouted Cynder, an odd look on her face; like every muscle in her face was tensed at once.

"_Way to kill the moment," _muttered Spyro. It would've been the couple's first kiss in a while. Everyone knew about Cynder's near-obsession over the purple dragon; however, few, if any, knew about Cynder's puppy love for Flame.

Zayril was now up and pacing again. The others had not noticed over the drama and heat of the moment. Cynder trotted over to Zayril to tell him that it was now time to leave.

While Cynder was gone, the couple stole a kiss, while they still had the opportunity. It went a little further than their first kiss. It became heated quickly; each one of them letting out little moans and whimpers to each other. Flame's paws started rubbing the back of Spyro's neck slowly, trying to make the most of this moment. Spyro returned the favor as the kiss grew more and more heated. The two never had much of a chance to express their love.

Caught up in the moment, the two paid no mind to Cynder and Zayril. Zayril still did not know about their relationship. Cynder was very jealous of both Spyro and Flame, breaking up nearly every loving opportunity that came about.

Their eyes closed, showing real pleasure in the kiss. They did not know that Cynder was lurking just behind them, with Zayril beside her.

Cynder and Zayril gasped in surprise, though probably not for the same reasons. Zayril looked at the couple in confusion and spoke first.

"You two are… gay?" asked Zayril, nothing but surprise and shock in his voice. Flame looked at him.

"Does this answer your question?" he asked. He leaned in and kissed Spyro deeply again, this one lasting only for a few seconds before breaking. Spyro couldn't help but smile and blush. Before speaking, Spyro noticed Cynder's glum look.

"It's who I am, Zayril. Who I am hates who I've been, if you know what I mean," Spyro said, gladly watching as Cynder's face lightened up slightly.

Flame was blushing, too. He was not as noticeable as Spyro; His scales were already a bright orange.

Zayril shifted, slightly uncomfortable with the fact that his two best friends were gay; even more that they were together. But he had to say something.

"Well then… if you guys are happy, I support you," said Zayril, unsure of whether he really meant those words or not.

Spyro and Flame nodded, and held each other a little closer. Their paws were joined softly. Spyro looked into Flame's eyes shyly, as if to say that not everyone was against them, and that true love conquers.

Cynder let out a deep sigh.

"Shall we continue, then?" she asked, crestfallen.

Everyone nodded, with sympathy in their eyes. Everyone knew about Cynder's puppy love for Spyro. It was expected for Spyro to go with Cynder. With this, everything changes. Nobody ever imagined Spyro going with Flame. Flame, however, was another case. Cynder had some sort of feeling for a fairly long time that Flame would grow to like a male dragon. He was by far the most feminine dragon in the realms. He had few, if any male friends. All of his friends were female. He was the perfect stereotypical gay male dragon.

Spyro, on the other hand, was the typical male dragon. He had some feminine traits, but he was still rather masculine. He liked to be tough and act like a bad boy.

That changed the day he told Flame his true feelings. Now, he was becoming more feminine. Almost in such a way he was adapting Flame's personality. Zayril was quite the observer, and even he couldn't tell if the love between Spyro and Flame was true, or would last.

Zayril shrugged it off. He figured this was something that could be determined only with time.

They continued through the forge, destroying any enemy that dare break their path. All four dragons unified were unstoppable by any force short of Malefor himself! As they approached the center of the volcano, they laid their eyes on a group of manweersmalls near the entrance of the center, being held in a small cage by a large firedrake.

Spyro and Flame got on their haunches and signaled Cynder and Zayril to stay behind the cave wall. They tiptoed over to the firedrake, waiting for their moment to strike. Silence was golden in such a situation as this.

After several minutes of waiting, fears intense, Spyro nodded to Flame, and rose into the air behind the firedrake.

Flame rose next to him. Large red waves escaped both their bodies as the intense mystical power built up, waiting to be released at their whim. The waves stopped for a split second as they gathered themselves to release the energy.

The large red waves that had been absorbed were released; bright red waves of fire spawned throughout the area, shocking the firedrakes hidden nearby. The manweersmalls, deathly afraid of what might happen, burrowed underground to try and save themselves.

Just before their toes touched the ground, the waves of red ceased and several fireballs plummeted from the sky, right on target for the remaining one firedrake.

They hit directly on target, causing explosion after deadly explosion of fire and toxic gases. Five minutes later, after the fireballs ceased, Spyro and Flame could see the bodies of the firedrake killed by such power. It was immense. Apparently there were more in hiding that would have been killed only by a fury attack. If they would have struck the firedrake first, they would have been massacred.

Spyro and Flame turned to the small cage containing the manweersmalls.

"Hold on!" shouted Flame as he charged the cage, sending it flying a few feet away, breaking the small and thin metal latch that contained them.

Spyro and Flame gestured back towards the entrance, urging Cynder and Zayril to follow them. The group continued, moving into the center of the volcano, which was previously inhabited by Steam and his locomotive, another enemy that went down long ago at the hands of Spyro.

As the center of the cave was now empty, this was the last place to look for Nano. This turned into more of a dramatic journey of self-discovery than one to find a long lost friend.

**A/N: I love cliffhangers. Another chapter coming your way later this week!**

**Please take the time to review me.**


	16. Chapter 15: Savior of Light

**A/N: I think I got all of one review last chapter… Please, if you want more, or you want some problems to change, I need to know about them. Anyways, here's the next chapter. **

**Added Note: This would have been up a week ago if one of my beta readers actually beta-read it when he was supposed to... *glares at Shadow***

The Inner Flame

Chapter 15: Savior of Light

Spyro and Flame, followed by Cynder and Zayril, entered the pulse-bearing shaft of the volcano, hoping to find the long-lost friend of Zayril. The dark volcanic center was eerie with silence as they began walking around the area, looking for any signs of life.

There was nothing except the widening cracks of the volcanic wall. As the cracks began widening even more, the dragons began searching in them, looking for a trace of Nano.

Several minutes passed. The continuous rumbling of the volcano brought a slight feeling of anxiety over Flame. His feet started shifting. He pushed up against Spyro lovingly.

"Spyro, I'm scared," said Flame, his feet trembling slightly.

"The worst thing that could happen would be an eruption. It happened last time, and I got out okay," said Spyro, an uneasy smile on his face.

"Once we find Nano, we can go, Flame," assured Spyro, hoping this to at least calm his nerves for the time being.

Flame nodded, but remained close to Spyro, which Spyro loved. He shuddered slightly, just enough that Flame could hear him. Spyro's thoughts were running ramped.

"_Why do I get that warm and cuddly feeling only around Flame? By the Ancestors, am I really in love?"_

Spyro pushed doubts aside for the moment and walked closer to Flame, their tails entwined.

The group continued looking for living dragons through the creepiest parts of the inner volcano. All at once, there was a loud boom, followed by a few shrieks of terror. The volcanic cracks, near rusted with age, came to life, flowing with a heated red substance that was known all too well by Spyro.

Spyro's eyes went ablaze, remembering the capture of Ignitus by Cynder during that faithful escape. Spyro's memories flashed before his eyes; memories of Ignitus' death in the Ring of Fire. Spyro, in all of his heroism and remembrance of that day, stood staring at the gooey red liquid with tears in his eyes.

Cynder, Zayril, and Flame were already in flight, hovering near the volcano exit.

"Spyro? Spyro!" shouted Cynder, breaking his trance.

"What?" shouted Spyro, his tears now affecting his mood.

"We have to go. The volcano is erupting!" shouted Cynder in an agonizing tone.

Spyro could just barely get what she was saying over his tear stricken moment. Without saying another word, his wings fluttered and carried him towards the exit, following the others.

When they reached the outside of the volcano, things only got worse. Manweersmalls were trapped in cages. There was no guard.

"_Probably because he'd be too afraid," _thought Spyro.

Spyro, noticing the others charging the cages, decided to do the same. He ran and hit the first cage he saw head-on, throwing it a few feet into a second cage, and unlocking the small cages that contained the manweersmalls.

As the last cage crashed open, and the last manweersmall burrowed into the volcanic ground, Spyro led the rest of the group towards the exit of the forge. Munition's Forge was a dark and desolate wasteland. Other than the volcano, it was a big maze, with many wrong paths.

Spyro's eyes, still tired from the bit he had earlier, slimmed. He felt pulsing with energy, ready to take on the world. His wings moved even faster, causing everyone else to speed up as they raced to the edge of the forge. After many wing flaps, the edge of the forge was in sight.

"Finally!" exclaimed Cynder, happy to be out of this mess.

Within a few seconds, a cataclysmic bang was heard, as lava rushed through the forge. The volcano had finally erupted.

The lava was catching up to them quickly, with speeds much faster than that of a dragon.

Zayril's emotions were in a pansy.

"_If Nano wasn't in the volcano… could he be back… there?" _thought Zayril, his mind gesturing towards the sickening flow and ocean of lava behind them.

He looked down for a moment, wondering what might have been if they were there just a little bit earlier. Zayril's speed was slowing through this, with Spyro, Flame, and Cynder now many feet ahead of him. He tried to catch up as fast as he could, but failed, and started drifting a little lower. The others didn't notice him; he usually kept to the back. He couldn't even mutter 'help' as he continued to drift lower.

"_All this was my fault! If I would have never brought up Nano, I could've just gone myself. Better yet, I could have prevented Nano being taken a long time ago, yet I failed. I always fail. But this fail might have cost others their lives. Why should I ask for their help, when I'm the one that made them come out here in the first place…" _thought Zayril, an Ice dragon that lived up to the title. He could never stand heat… let alone the havoc-wreaking meltdown temperatures of lava. The tip of his right wing touched the lava that finally caught up with him and the others. He let out no shriek or fear. He had a straight look on his face. His wing tip was now becoming more submerged by the lava. Now he was unable to fly away.

As Zayril became more and more submerged with lava by the second, the group got further and further away, and help a little ahead of them.

His wing was now fully submerged in lava, as Zayril was now hanging on his side. A dark red streak rode the wind around and around him suddenly, moving so fast and being so small that Zayril was unable to identify it. The streak of red stopped out of Zayril's vision, on his underbelly as it worked to push him out of the lava and up. A large flame ignited from his underbelly. The thing was apparently some sort of a fire dragon. The lava yielded to the incredulous heat that surpassed it, falling off of Zayril's wings. After Zayril was free, the creature latched itself to his underbelly and taking the pair into flight, moving a little faster than Spyro and much faster than the lava.

Zayril still did not know who this mysterious figure was, but he refrained from asking until they reached the group again.

It was a long flight, one that put continuous pressure on the mind of Zayril and the wings and body of the red figure. But the wings flapped continuously as they passed the many volcanic pathways and lands that made up the forge.

Zayril noticed a group of three dragons sitting at the forge exit, waiting.

"They waited…" muttered Zayril, surprised.

"Well, of course they would. They're your friends, after all," said the red figure.

The voice sounded a bit familiar to Zayril, but the body layout didn't.

Zayril wanted to ask the dragon who he was, but he figured he would find out soon enough.

Flame's head tilted as the two dragons landed beside them.

"Who's that?" asked Flame, with a questioning complexion.

"I don't know, he just saved me from the lava all the way back there. I was stuck and couldn't fly…" said Zayril.

"_Not that I wanted to…" _he added in his mind.

Zayril and the others looked somewhat delighted. They had never met a friendly dragon, or creature, in Munitions Forge. It was filled to the brim with scowling, menacing, and blood-thirsty creatures, to say the least.

"We still don't know who you are," said Flame with a slight smirk, always eager to meet new dragons.

Zayril examined the dragon. Small body, red scales, a fire dragon… that narrowed the results to… many.

The dragon looked at Zayril.

"You don't recognize me?" he asked.

Zayril pondered this for a minute or two before shaking his head and responding.

"No."

"After all these years, I figured it would be your memory that went… I am the same dragon that you tried to save all those years ago from the grip of Malefor. Does that help any?" asks the dragon in a sarcastic tone.

Zayril's eyes stretched wide with disbelief, along with the others.

"Nano… you found us…" whispered Zayril.

"This is Nano… well… he is tiny…" said Flame with a grin. Nano looked at him oddly.

"Would you like to be roasted? I suggest not calling me tiny," replied Nano, a strange smirk on his face that seemed to silence Flame.

"Anyhow, shall we keep moving?" asked Spyro.

**A/N: I have seen poll results and stuff, enough to know what my readers want. **_**Love Burning Like A Flame **_**and **_**The Eternal Flame **_**will be written! I have all the OC spots taken at the moment, but the plotline is still in the works. Send me a PM or talk to me on SFFAU to be the next in line!**

**Nano belongs to Nano the Righteous.**

**Zayril belongs to Viperwatcher. **


	17. Chapter 16: Earthly Winds

**Authors Note: This story is nearing completion. I originally proposed it to be around 20 chapters with the sequels. I just would like to say that this is the best story I have ever written, and I couldn't have even started without you guys. I mean, 102 reviews so far in a total of 22,093 words? I will have a nice long special thanks list, that's for sure!**

**Anyways, back to The Inner Flame!**

The Inner Flame

Chapter 16: Earthly Winds

Everyone in the group nodded. Malefor's Forces wouldn't wait! The group took flight, heading away from the heat-sputtering volcanic island that was Munitions Forge. Nano didn't look curious in the least. He was taken by Malefor long ago, but may not yet know of the destruction he has caused.

Nano's head slowly fell back slightly, as his flight became dazed with the overwhelming and inclusive powers of his flashback.

_A loud thud was heard, followed by a squeal of "Ow!" Nano's head slammed against the barbaric prison walls, still wondering why he was taken in the first place._

"_Silence, foolish dragon!" shouted the gritty iron voice of Malefor as he built the prison up with some nearby cinderblocks to keep the dragon encrypted in the prison for his own needs._

_Block after block slowly formed a single pile of cement blocks, which seemed to be encasing the red dragon more and more with every block. As Nano's thoughts dragged on, he wondered what became of Zayril. _

_Five minutes and a few bricks later, Nano's eyes grew to a dark complexion; one that would silence the great purple villain with so much as a single glare. Malefor did not look at the small hatchling, did not speak, did nothing but layer block after block after block._

_As the tower grew in height, the cinderblocks toppled slightly, threatening to end a dragon of Nano's stature. After a few seconds, the topmost block fell, side down, straight onto Nano's built-up left leg._

_Nano did not make a sound, only cringed in the deepest manner he could, as if preparing for a subtle attack on the great purple dragon. His eyes flashed from side to side, looking for allies to Malefor. Perhaps checking to make sure nobody would interfere in his depictive attack?_

Flame continued flying through the smoky skies near Munitions Forge, gaining more ground with every wing flap. After several minutes of this, Flame's eyes looked down at the wretched blue sea as Spyro caught up to him and stared into his deep red eyes. They seemed like a droplet of lava that would never end or evaporate, signifying his pushing, loving, and triumphant personality.

After a few seconds, Flame's body jolted as he realized that Spyro was not looking with his eyes, but with his heart.

"_He signifies such a great lover in so many ways," _thought Flame before returning to his crystal amethyst eyes.

Cynder noticed the pair of obvious lovers, as she was flying several meters back. She quickly flapped her wings a little harder, catching up to them, and flying steadily in between them.

Spyro gestured to Cynder with an odd facial expression.

"What? Am I coming in between your 'love' fest, Spyro?" she shouted, loud enough for even Zayril to hear her.

Spyro was left speechless as he signaled to Flame to drift back. They both crept backwards slowly, hoping the speed of such movement would not catch the watchful eye of Cynder.

As the two lovers dropped slowly to the tail end, Cynder noticed a disturbance from the corner of her eye. It was Spyro and Flame falling further and further back.

Her only two lovers in the Dragon Realms were slowly drifting away, continually threatening the sanctity of her emotions.

Cynder was furious, to say the least. After all, she had told Spyro about her love first! She admired his true heroism; his calmness is life or death situations, his looks, and the passionate gesture in his eyes when you know the trueness of love is there…

All of this, and Flame steals his heart. He made it seem so simple. As she thought things through, Cynder recalled passively memories of her closed and secretive affection towards Flame.

It was not as simple and easy as choosing one. Oh, heavens no! Let the Ancestors forbid! This time, seeing the pair of what seemed to be destined lovers by fate sliding backwards, she did nothing to stop them. Though Flame was still with Ember, he ignored and pushed away all thoughts of a future with the unknowing and unsuspecting young pink dragoness.

Flame thought a little deeper about his future. He could not see a future with Ember. He closed his eyes and shuddered as one single vision was shown to him.

It was an all-too-familiar purple dragon, with deep yellow and orange features, and the sparkling amethyst eyes of his current lover, Spyro.

Out of all the mental commotion currently bestowed upon the mind of Flame, he could still manage to crack a heartfelt smile.

Spyro's mind was not completely empty. He was going mad from the violent competition between Cynder and Flame. Spyro recalled the faithful night in the Valley of Avalar.

_Cynder was leaving the wise and knowledgeable cabin of Hunter after a long discussion about her love for the two male dragons that threatened to tear apart their friendship. Cynder walked into the cabin that was shared by the group. _

_Much to Cynder's surprise, Flame's paws were on Spyro's shoulders after a passionate delivery of feelings of which she had heard very little of._

_Not noticing the now tear-stricken Cynder standing at the cabin entrance, Flame held firm and glared into Spyro's eyes before kissing him smoothly, proving his feelings once and for all. _

_He then turned around, hearing a weeping and wheezing sound coming from the door. He saw the black dragoness known as Cynder with a cold look in her eyes._

"_Cynder, I can… we can explain," said Flame, pulling Spyro a little closer. _

After re-living such a painful moment, her body and blood flow seemed to naturally slow down, as she found herself behind the navy blue scales of Zayril with tears bursting from her eyes, followed by the smooth red scales of Nano as he overtook the depressed-looking Cynder.

The troop of dragons continued their fight to destroy Malefor, now stricken completely with the interfaces and torture only a true love could ever attain.

**A/N: Yes, I am this lazy. Deal with it. Where will they go next? Only I know, and I'm not telling. I will say that one or two more characters will be introduced before this story comes to a close. Please take the time to review me!**


	18. Chapter 17: Forge's Remissions

**Authors Note: Sorry about my repeated late updates. School and summer assignments have been taking my time. Anywho, I'll be trying to update weekly, if at all possible. I also plan to start a Warriors story later on.**

**Also, SFFAU is looking for new authors from any fandom to join and get ahead in their writing, while making new friends along the way. If you would like to join the SFFAU (Spyro FanFiction and Authors United) please follow the links on my profile or PM me for more information. **

The Inner Flame

Chapter 17: Forge's Remissions

As the group moved forward, unwary of any befallen danger that may be lurking in the shadows, Flame's paw began to tremble slightly, showing miniscule signs of fear and anxiety.

Munitions Forge's familiar glare of red volcanic lava was frightening Flame, Spyro noticed, and wondered if he would simply curl next to him to help his anxiety be relinquished. The whole relationship thing still felt odd, even more so, because Flame was dominant. The dragons took a quicky landed near the outer edge of the island.

Much to his surprise, Flame remained calm and silent as the group of dragons crept forward, reaching the edge of Munition's Forge, which was spurting out small droplets of a red liquid that was known to Spyro all too well.

"Uh, guys? I think we should go… " explained Spyro cautiously, trying to avert from the short temper of Nano, though it was all in vain. Much to Spyro's displeasure, Nano had to fire off a tasteless and dull remark.

"No, really? Maybe we should just stay here and wait for Malefor to find our charred bodies," spat Nano in a tone all too smug and overseeing.

Spyro bit back a retort; he knew Nano had a short fuse that led to a powerful bomb, at least, from the word of Zayril. The blue dragon could only sigh. Oh, how he could not stand this side of Nano. He was a great friend on any other day.

"_Maybe he didn't want to be saved," _thought Zayril impatiently, tapping his claws redundantly. "Well? Are we going, or not?" probed Cynder, flexing her powerful black wings, ready for flight. Hurt and unreleased emotion seemed to lace her tone, still present from her sights a few days ago. Everyone nodded quickly.

"Good, now let's get going," shouted Cynder, trying to sound fierce and dominant, as she took the lead. Spyro could not help but share a short embrace with Flame before taking off into the ash-filled skies.

The winds were rough and choppy, filled with the familiar stench of eruption and decimation. It was a night sky, one that seemed darker and gloomier than the rest, with no familiar presence of stars to guide them. After a while of flying, the crashing waves of the barbaric sea of the Dragon Realms rushed onto the edges of an unseeable land. The land may be a haven of safety for a good night's sleep! After a few more minutes of flying, the land was now viewable, showing off green grass and luscious plains. It was even greatly green in a dark night such as this.

"Guys, we found land! Should we stop there and see if we can find something to eat, or even a place to sleep?" called Flame over the roaring winds.

The group nodded in turn, ready to land and explore the terrain.

"It looks like we could all stay there, for tonight, at least," stated Spyro, a knowing grin swallowed his face.

As Spyro led the group towards the unknown land, he couldn't help but smile. He was thinking back on the ideals and wholeness of his relationship. It seemed to make his blood flow slower, causing his wings to lose speed, or at least, in his dreaming state.

Dreams have recently become a large part of Spyro's happiness factor. He was dreaming frequently of his red-scaled lover, how he was able to calm his nerves by doing nothing but standing next to him.

"_Ah, this is the life. Thoughts can be so emotionally caring," _thought Spyro, his left eye twitching from happiness.

He knew this made little sense. Fading back into reality, he felt a tap at his wing. It was the familiar black outline of Cynder. Suddenly, the world seemed to come down. He wondered what Cynder could want of him alone…

"You know, the rest of us landed a few minutes ago," interpreted Cynder with a slight blush to her now light black scales. Her scales seemed to be at the lightest color when she was in the company of the purple dragon, for whatever reason, it was perfectly clear that her affection was still present.

"_No need to worry about what she won't show herself," _he thought. Cynder turned to him; mouth agape as if she were going to deliver an ultimatum of sorts, but no words seemed to emanate from her mouth at Spyro's befuddled look. He re-adjusted his facial expression to speak.

"I get it, Cyn. But right now, I'm struggling too much for my own comfort, so I doubt I can comfort another."

Her facially-shown brightness was dwindling, as if saying many things with her lime-colored eyes. Cynder looked crestfallen at hearing the words she knew to be true, but had willed and willed them to be untrue. Her body shook timidly, revealing a side of Cynder, Spyro had yet to see.

Spyro was confused and shook his head rapidly. They were still flying towards this submissive land, an awkward silence hanging in the distance.

Cynders' claws scraped against the bouffant green grass lightly before Spyro's did. She tred forward with utmost power in her paws, wanting to prove her assertiveness in turn. It was not hard to tell Spyro was the more feminine, as he himself has stated many times. Flame, however he may act, seemed to hold a certain power over Spyro, like he was in complete control. Apparently they both liked it this way, regardless of what others would say, and for whatever reason they thought possible.

Spyro couldn't help but wonder at Cynders' fierceness that seemed to come from nowhere. Was she trying to seduce him, possibly?

Spyro continued to ponder this as he followed Cynder through the tall grass.

Spyro tred after her, eager to find the others and explore the new territory in the dead heat of night. The two squeezed through the hollow logs to continue through this rough, muddy terrain, which felt similar to that of Tall Plains to Spyro. Could it be…?

This place seemed eerie to Spyro. Odd-shaped statues were everwhere to be found, bearing a Hawaiian or island resemblance. The green springs of grass and the giant statues, the forestry bubbling over in water.

It _was _Tall Plains! The same place visited by Spyro long ago, to free the Guardian of Ice, Cyril, who was now in his senior years.

The place seemed uninhabited, even uninhabitable in certain ways. Spyro had been standing and staring into the night sky in the center of this unmistakable valley for a few minutes now, and Cynder and Flame began to get worried as to what was going on.

"Spyro?" Cynder and Flame snapped their claws repeatedly in Spyro's dazed face until he finally flashed his attention back to the reality that was going on.

"This is Tall Plains!" shouted Spyro, seeming happy over a deserted land where he once fought.

"I know, I could tell. I have been here before, you know…" said Cynder with a grimace that seemed to hold all of her life's secrets and then some, some that only a dragon like Spyro would ever know.

Flame looked befuddled, but would refrain from asking questions for the time being. The look of confusion must have remained on his face, because Spyro began to explain.

"This was where Cynder took Cyril when she was being controlled by Malefor. I came here to fight and bring Cyril back to the North Temple, a long, long time ago. There were many fierce creatures that inhabited this place back then, but now, it seems none."

"But who is to say we are not surrounded just standing here, as we speak, in silence? Just because it's dark doesn't mean all of the mean things left!" squealed Flame before maintaining his manly composition, others staring at him blankly.

Spyro sighed. Flame was a powerful dragon, one beyond his recognizable belief. He held the power of Fire, one of the most dangerous elements, and, perhaps more importantly, he held the power of Spyro's love. He held more lethality than he knew was possible.

"No, Flame. Anything that was living here has died out, judging by there being no real source of meat for food here, though there was an abundant supply of vegetatian to be eaten. That makes it a great place to stay the night! Come on, I know the perfect place," incurred Spyro, leading the way over the top of the hollow logs and into a small area of streams and waterwheels.

"Go up a waterwheel or two. The wheat growth will keep us sheltered throughout the night, hidden, and warm," shouted Spyro in a commanding tone to his group of friends.

Spyro was still relieved that Nano had yet to comment on the subject.

"_Must be tired," _thought Spyro deeply.

The group followed Spyro's directives without question. After all he knew the land better than any other dragon.

As the waterwheels lifted and turned, dragons, one by one, headed up to the next level of wheat forestry. Every dragon curled up and lied down in their own area, away from the others in general, but close enough to help in the unlikely case of danger, except for Spyro and Flame, who were close enough that they could touch noses.

Deep into the night, Cynder had heard a loud noise that seemed to startle her. It sounded like an unfamiliar purring. Normally, she would shrug this off as being Spyro and Flame, but this time, it seemed deeper, more valiant, more eccentric, more dominating.

Cynder hopped to all fours, eager to investigate the source of this sound. She rustled through wheat plants. Surely no one else, or nothing else, could be residing here?

As Cynder pulled apart a few more branches of wheat, she discovered what seemed to scare her. It appeared to be a small green dragon, purring, on his back.

The mysterious green dragon was apparently asleep, his hind legs kicking every few seconds, a weak but fathomable purr escaping his throat.

Cynder shrieked slightly. She had absolutely no knowledge if the dragon was friendly or not. After all, Tall Plains used to be home to many of the fiercer of Malefors' minions. She was also alone and weak from both hunger and lack of sleep, in no state to fight.

Cynder shrugged and trotted back to her nest, noticing Spyro and Flame placed several feet apart.

"_Perhaps they had a bit of a fight?" _Cynder could not help but ask herself.

"_Finally, a chance to get Spyro all to myself! Maybe I should be the hero here!"_

With that, Cynder shouted abruptly, trying to wake everyone up, knowing that possible dangers lurked within the growths of Tall Plains.

**~SFFAU- Spyro FanFiction and Authors United, An Authors Haven~**

**Hope you enjoyed this latest chapter, however many months it is late. D:**


	19. Chapter 18: Reawakening

**Authors Note: I am in the process of a new story for the Warriors fandom, to be released later. Many things are happening, thanks for understanding causes of late updates. PM me if you want to know more.**

**SFFAU~ Spyro FanFiction and Authors United~**

The Inner Flame

Chapter 18: Reawakening

Cynder pawed at and prodded the young dragons with a small sense of urgency, knowing that the dragon might wake any second, and discontent with the fear of friendliness hanging over the air. This dragon was obviously a fire type, noting the small orb of fire glowing at the end of his tail. It seemed to burst with energy, like it was fully powering him somehow…

Cynder continued to nudge Spyro until the eeriness of sleep broke away from his eyes, and they flung open quickly, to be followed by Flame and the others. The only one that ceased to open their eyes was Zayril, who continued to lie still.

The awake dragons were all mumbling amongst each other. Cynder let out a small squeak , grabbing everyone's attention.

"Guys? There's a bit of a problem… did anyone check the wheat growth for living things before we were stupid enough to reside here for the night?" Cynder glared at Spyro with such temperament, it seemed to melt the smile right off his face.

"Why? Did you find something…?" questioned Spyro, with eerie intent.

"It's something, alright! Follow me!" shouted Cynder in command. The group followed Cynder as if in sickening demand, trailing each other by a tail-length. Cynder weaved through the growth, slippery, as if she were a small grass snake. The wheat seemed to waver slightly, offering minimal chance of detection. Spyro followed suit, trailed by Flame.

After a few minutes of doing so, Cynder shrieked slightly, rubbing her head with a paw. She had slammed her head into a rock, revealing the outside edge's of the housing of the strange dragon.

"Be quiet, there's a dragon here…" whispered Cynder, ears perked.

Spyro and the rest of the gang seemed untouched by this.

"Big deal. We're dragons; it's not like he'd attack us or something…" muttered Spyro defensively.

"Maybe we should just wait for morning to see if he's friendly or not," stated Flame cryptically.

Cynder looked back and forth at these dragons, wondering what to do. If that dragon was not friendly, one of those dragons who were near and dear to her heart may end up injured, or even worse, may the Ancestors forbid. Cynder shook her head violently, trying to clear her head. This failed, so she trailed off to the nest she had carved out in the wheat, making herself comfortable. The others quickly followed suit; Cynder tended to be correct in her psychosomatic assumptions. Spyro sneezed multiple times in his sleep, dust and allergens gathering from the wheat growth. The whole group fell into complete and utter silence, the type of silence one would normally associate with death.

Several hours passed. The dawn of the great orange sun began peeking over the hillside horizon, enlightening all who came within its bright touch.

The sun began hovering its way towards the sleeping group of dragons, their multiple scales beginning to shine from the closeness in proximity to the sun.

Their scales now seemed to glow with the peculiar energy from the sun, which seemed to wake every dragon.

As Spyro hopped up and stretched his wings, the rest of the group seemed to let out a monotonous twitching groan, unhappy to be awakening. What they did not know was that, only about one hundred feet away, was an awakening green dragon that was unknown to anyone else.

~xXx~

Shadow twisted and turned, rolling around, and taking down some wheat stalks. He had a half-smile spread across his face as he basked in the newly found, glistening morning sun.

He laid there for several minutes, purely enjoying it, before hobbling on all fours and sniffing the air. New scents rolled through his nose, and seemed to roll across his tongue, disclosing the presence of nearby new life that was not there before.

As he sniffed more and more, he detected the source direction of this scent. The new life was due directly southeast of him.

Shadow stretched his wings and paws, in preparation for a walk towards this new group. Of what, he still had no clue.

Shadow started in a slow trot in the direction of which his nose guided him: directly southeast.

The sun was in full sight now, the entire length of the surroundings being lit by its effervescent glow, which seemed to pave the way on an otherwise empty road towards Shadow's goal.

~xXx~

Spyro, Flame, and Cynder were all up and about, Zayril and Nano lying on the flat ground. All were awake, and conferring on where they should head next.

"I think we should all just keep going north, until we reach Dante's Freezer. We're going to be passing by there on the way back towards the Temple anyways, so, I figure, it might be a good place to stay the night later on," said Spyro, using all of his thoughts.

The remaining portions of the group had no real differing thoughts, so they all nodded in agreement, slightly. All except for Zayril, who made no gesture; he simply wanted to get back to the Temple to resume his normal life.

In preparation for taking off, Cynder noticed a figure appearing over the wheat barely, showing off horns and a few tips of the figures' green scales. He continued to trot forward, heading directly for the group, his nose in the air. After a few seconds of staring, Cynder was able to realize that this dragon coming forward is the same green dragon Cynder had spotted (and been wary of approaching) the night before.

"Spyro, Spyro! Look!" Cynder gestured with her claw towards the rapidly approaching green dragon.

"I saw him last night, he was sleeping in the wheat. I didn't wake him because I was not sure if he would be friendly or not…" trailed Cynder excitedly, wondering what to do next.

"Calm down, Cyn. Let me talk to this dragon, and see what his intentions are before you make assumptions," said Spyro, calmly making his way towards the green figure.

After walking for a bit, the two met. Spyro sniffed the air slightly and tilted his head at sight of the new dragon.

"Hello, I'm Spyro," he stated, not letting his guard down just yet.

Shadow sniffed around Spyro, still unsure.

"Hello, I'm Shadow," he said.

**Happy New Years, everyone!**

**~Spyro FanFiction and Authors United~**

**~Order of the Concritters~**


	20. Chapter 19: Summer Freeze

**A/N: Don't say anything about the date, I know. Oh well.**

**I am shifting more towards original content slowly, however. I plan to finish this story over the summer.**

**~Order of the Concritters~**

The Inner Flame

Chapter 19: Summer Freeze

Spyro tread around in a small circle with Shadow, continuing to smell the new dragon. He wondered where he had come from, how far he had flown, perhaps if he knew anyone from the temple….

Shadow was a large and muscular dragon, looking confident with his body. He looked genuinely unafraid of Spyro, who felt belittled at this. He had never felt like this before, especially at the sight of a strange dragon.

"I was just trying to get back to that Temple place. I seemed to have lost my footing…." stated Shadow, with the intent of toning down the awkward air between the two.

The whole group's heads tilted as if they were one and the new dragon was flooded with an intense barrage of questions.

"What Temple?"

"Where is it?"

"Do you know any of the guardians from there?"

"Who are you? I've never seen _you _around the temple before!"

"It's…that Temple with all of the element symbols in the floor. You know, with the training dummies and stuff? That place. I left a long time ago searching for some killer dragon and have been lost ever since."

Spyro's eyes widened at this new discovery. Perhaps this dragon was sent to destroy Malefor even before him?

The wind was blowing even more furiously now. Some wheat stocks fluttered through the air, signifying the true power of nature.

"What's your name again?" asked Spyro. His amethyst eyes lightened a little more in the fierce sunlight. He squinted to more thoroughly examine the deeper intricate features of the green dragon.

"Shadow, my name is Shadow…do you come from where I come from?"

"I think we do. I'm Spyro, and this is Cynder, Nano, Zayril, and uhh…Flame." He listed the dragons that were with him as each of them stepped forward in turn. Cynder blinked harshly at the swoon in Spyro's voice at the mention of Flame's name. Shadow seemed not to notice; however, he did look at Spyro and Cynder standing beside each other lovingly; as if they were a couple. Spyro made a short shake of his head to indicate the green dragons' thoughts were not as it seemed. He still failed to offer a reply. Apparently, that was the end of that.

"So, anyways… you wanted to hit Dante's Freezer by the night's end, Spyro?" probed Flame coyly. It seemed to be an effort to get the group dismounted from the green fields and large sections of wheat known as Tall Plains.

"Yeah, I think it would be a great place to stay the night. Plus, that means we could make it back home tomorrow. Cynder, you and I could head back out for Malefor after dropping everyone else there," directed Spyro. "Unless there are any objections?"

Shadow stepped forward.

"Malefor? This is who you're after?" Shadow looked wide-eyed and impressed. His eyes practically looked glazed.

"Yes, Ignitus sent us. What's with the look?" asked Spyro. He was staring into the dragon's odd expression and complexion, as if he was expecting to receive something new.

"Ignitus is still alive? He never mentioned me?" asked Shadow, his head dropping slightly.

"You know him?" queried Spyro. This was something interest-piquing….

"I was sent a long time ago to accomplish the same task as you. He was the one that dispatched me alone. I can't believe he's forgotten me…" Shadow trailed off, deep in thought and wonder at what Ignitus, and Spyro for that matter, must be thinking.

"Come on, we're going to be home in a couple days…maybe you could make amends with him or something," said Spyro with a hint of a smile on his face.

Shadow did nothing but sit and stare into the air.

~xxxXxxx~

The group had been in the air for a little while now, floating aimlessly north, towards the coldest depths of the Dragon Realms. The first stop would be Dante's Freezer for the night, then around the ice-covered area back to the North Temple, the original location of many of the members of this group.

The wind temperature dropped greatly in an instant. It was a chilling feeling, one of direct fear and even anxiety for Spyro. The wind slowly increased in speed as a land mass appeared over the water horizon.

"This is it, guys! Let's land and explore this place, and see where we can sleep for the night."

**A/N: Short chapter… but better than nothing, yeah?**

**Feel free to contact me through PM or review with your comments, suggestions for improvement, ideas, et cetera.**


End file.
